Back to December
by JuliaGulia17
Summary: Hermione finds a ring left at the grave site of James and Lily Potter, when this ring comes into her possesion she begins to have strange dreams. As these dreams continue Hermione begins to question who she is.
1. Chapter 1

Back to December: Chapter 1

A/n: Hey all, I know, I know its been a really long time since I've uploaded anything on here, but I have a good reason I swear! I'm in the Army Reserve and was activated so I really haven't had enough time to do anything on here. You can ask my mom, I barely talked to here for two years! So yea…. On a separate note, this is my updated version of "The Missing Potter" I love the concept of that story, so this follows that concept, but its different. Better, at least I think so…

Enjoy! I hope you like it, and I've planned a lot of parts to this story, I just got to keep it up, and I will try my darndest, but again, life happens right?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my car, which I do own. I don't own my apt, I technically don't own anything in it, since I wasn't the one who paid for most of it. I have an awesome clothes/shoe collection, but I def do not own anything related to Harry Potter, that is all.

On to the Story!

* * *

Hermione wasn't quite sure why she was so excited, among other emotions, to go to Godrics Hollow. She knew that it was one of the oldest all wizarding communities, and the Godric Gryffindor had lived there, hence the reason for the name "Godric's" Hollow. She also hoped that Dumbledore would have left the sword there, so that her and Harry could continue on their mission to destroy all of the Horcrux's. But that wasn't for certain either. She knew why Harry wanted to go there, not only to get closer to his goal of defeating Voldemort, but also this is where it had happened the first time.

They had been planning this for weeks it seemed like, and Hermione was sure that she was over-preparing, but she couldn't help but feeling like something was going to happen. But, then again, she had been feeling like that since the end of last year, since Dumbledore's funeral.

"They… they'll be in there wont they? Your mum and dad? I can see the graveyard behind it." They neared the church in Godric's Hollow, and the graveyard that Harry hadn't yet been able to visit in his 17 years, one that he should have never had to visit, at least not this young, if not for Voldemort.

Hermione felt him hesitate, and she reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling him gently forward towards the gate.

They had gotten half-way across the square towards the graveyard when Hermione stopped and looked, something had changed she had felt it. Eyes wandering she saw the memorial, it hadn't looked like that moments before.

"Harry, look!" It had changed from some sort of War Memorial, with names written in stone, there were three people. A man with un-tidy hair and glasses, a women with long hair, and a kind face, and a small baby. 'James and Lily,' thought Hermione, a slight pain filling her chest. 'This shouldn't have happened.' she couldn't help but cry inside her head. Harry stood there and stared at it for a moment, but to soon for Hermione he was pulling her along.

"C'mon" and the two continued their trek towards the church graveyard.

Hermione pushed open the kissing gate as silently as she could, and the two edged through carefully. Hermione constantly on the look-out to see if anyone was near. The snow in the graveyard was deep and untouched on either side of the walking path.

Hermione barely heard Harry's exclamation, something was wrong, and she felt it. They shouldn't be here, no, that was not true, _she _shouldn't be here. "Keep your voice down!" She whispered.

She waded through the snow, head constantly looking, looking for Harry's parents tombs, and looking for anything that seemed out of place, she couldn't shake the feeling that she really shouldn't be there.

Looking closely at each tombstone, she saw one that made her start. "Harry, here!" she whispered to him.

"Is it-" she knew he was asking if it was where his parents were, but that wasn't what she saw."

"No, but look!"

The tombstone read:

KENDRA DUMBLEDORE AND HER DAUGHTER ARIANA

_where your treasure is. there your heart be also._

So, some of what they were told was correct, but who knew what else Rita Skeeter had said was also true? Hermione could still not forget her bright green quill, and even though Rita no longer had it, didn't mean she didn't still make up, or embellish her facts.

Harry stood rooted to the spot, unable to look away from this particular grave for a time. So Hermione decided that she would move on, and continue the search for his parents. They didn't have much more time here, they needed to leave before the people in church were finished worshipping, they could not be seen!

She stopped, "Here!" then she looked closer at the headstone "oh no, sorry, I thought it said Potter."

But something on this headstone had stuck out, Hermione bent down and rubbed some of the moss away from the tombstone to get a better look. "Harry, come back a moment"

"What?" he asked reappearing by her side

"Look at this!" She pointed to the mark that had caught her attention, "it's the mark from the book!"

She didn't hear Harry's response, lighting her wand, even though her instincts told her not to, she bent down to read the name, "it says Ig-Ignotus I think… She vaguely heard Harry "I'm going to keep looking for my parents alright?" and he left her there alone crouching next to the gravestone.

A few moments after he left, she stood up, realizing that the grave with the marking held no answer to her question, before extinguishing her wand she saw something glitter in the snow. Slowly she made her way over to it, cautiously knowing that she shouldn't, but her curiosity getting the better of her.

There, lying in the snow, seemed to be a silver chain of some kind. Bending down, Hermione picked it up, pulling it out of the cold, white substance. The was a ring on the chain, as she pulled it up into her wand light, she couldn't shake the feeling, a de ja vu type feeling, that she had seen this ring before. She reached down to grab it to take a closer look, when, as soon as her hand connected with the cold metal, she heard a familiar voice from across the still graveyard.

"Mia, this is special okay? Keep it safe, and keep it with you, and you will never forget."

Hermione looked around. Harry was a few yards away, and it sounded like it was his voice. She looked back at the chain and slipped it silently into her pocket.

Looking up at the grave stone in front of her, she felt a pang in her chest and tears began to well in her eyes. This was it, this was why they came here.

"Harry," she called out to him, her voice wavering "they're here….right here." Her voice faded as she said those last two words. Her eyes trained on what was in front of her. She felt Harry stand next to her, felt him read the words slightly aloud, to himself. But she could not pull her eyes away.

JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER

BORN 27 MARCH 1960 BORN 30 JANUARY 1960

DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

She heard him read that last line, felt him bristle next to her. She knew that from somewhere, like someone had said it around her, not directly to her, a long time ago, and she could not remember where.

"Isn't that a Death Eater idea? Why is that there?" Harry exclaimed, pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

"It doesn't mean defeating death in the way the Death Eaters mean it Harry." She knew this, she knew why that was on there, "it means… you know… living beyond death. Living after death." It was a muggle concept, she knew, that must have been where she heard that saying. It was something that she was taught at a young age by her parents, there was a life after death, that life was only a small portion of time in the eternities that most believed in.

Hermione felt, more than heard the tears fall, and she reached for her best friends hand, knowing that he needed her support right now. She too was struggling with tears. At first she thought it was just because she knew what kind of life Harry had because of his parent's death. He shouldn't of had to deal with the Dursley's prejudice of his heritage. He shouldn't be the one to have to defeat Voldemort.

He should be at his seventh year of Hogwarts trying to figure out what he was going to do when he graduated, playing Quidditch, having fun, living in the present. Not having this weight of the future on his shoulders.

She found herself wishing that he hadn't had to do that. Why did his parents trust Peter? Why hadn't they just had Dumbledore as their secret keeper? Why had James, of all people been so reckless, when he knew his family was in danger? "Why James?" she whispered so softly that Harry couldn't hear her. "Why?"

* * *

It had been weeks since they had been to Godric's Hollow, and every night since then Hermione had been having very strange dreams. They started off normal, dreams about her and Harry, spending time together. Although she could not recognize where they were.

And then, an older man started appearing in these dreams, he looked an awful lot like Harry, so, Hermione deduced, that it must've been James. And these dreams continued for about a week. Nothing specific in the dreams that she could remember, just images and feelings. In these dreams she felt, complete, something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Then, after leaving the Lovegood's house, they started getting even stranger, and every time she would wake up from these she would reach for the ring, still in her pocket, because for some reason it soothed her back to sleep. It gave her a feeling that somehow, everything would be alright.

Then one night, she remembered a birthday, it seemed to be hers. But, she was very sad. She was very young in the dream, but couldn't understand why, or why she was so sad. It seemed like someone very important was missing. Like someone who should've been there wasn't.

Then came the nightmares, for a while it was the same nightmare, over and over. But when she woke up she could not remember what it was. Only that it was not something that should be remembered.

So she stayed focused. Ron came back and the "Golden Trio" was back together, and the dreams stopped. She thought it was just stress, and her body's way of trying to cope with all that had happened this past year or so, what she refused to acknowledge in her waking hours, her body showed her while she was sleeping.

At least the strange dreams were gone.

* * *

Okay! So first Chapter's done, let me know what you think! Have a great day, reviews are totally welcome and encouraged! It'll be about a week before I get the next chapter up, so be patient with me! I'm working, slowly but surely. I have plans for this! Trust me, it'll be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She could hear the taunting voice, even over her own screaming. The pain was unbearable and she just wished that it would stop. Bellatrix kept asking her about Gryffindor's sword, and she knew that she couldn't tell her anything about it, but oh, the pain was too much.

Suddenly it stopped, and Hermione breathed slowly, trying to calm herself, she could taste the salt from her tears that had traced across her cheeks, funny, she wasn't aware that she had been crying.

"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? _Where?_"

Hermione wasn't even with Harry when he had found it, "We found it- we found it," and Bellatrix raised her wand yet again, she didn't want to feel any more pain, and even though she knew it wouldn't help, she couldn't help but beg "please!"

And again the screaming started, she didn't want to scream, didn't want to show that weakness, but the pain was too much, and she focused on the pain. Maybe it would stop again, even for a brief moment. 'Oh please,' she thought 'please pause, please stop.'

And it stopped, Hermione heard Bellatrix's voice again. But she could barely make out the words, her mind was starting to shut down, maybe she would pass out and this would all be over, maybe she wouldn't have to feel any more pain.

"Tell the truth, _tell the truth!"_ and the pain began yet again. But, only briefly this time, this time when the curse was lifted Bellatrix her captor pulled out a silver knife. It flashed ominously in the dim light. "What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth, or I swear I shall run you through with this knife."

But the pain from the knife would be welcome, it wouldn't hurt all over life the Unforgivable did, and then, it might be over. But she knew she couldn't think like that. They had to finish the mission; she had to help Harry and Ron.

She was yelling again, but Hermione couldn't understand the words anymore, the pain was causing her vision to start to dim, lights were flashing on the outskirts of her vision.

"Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?" Hermione's captor shrieked

"We only met him tonight!" Hermione put all the strength she could into those words, her words coming out in sobs. But, she knew that she had to convince the Death Eaters that it wasn't Gryffindor's sword, at all costs. "We've never been inside your vault…." which was true, "It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!" and Hermione broke down yet again, the remnants of the curse still ringing through her body.

She didn't hear the conversation between the other Death Eaters, but the pain had dimmed, the curse hadn't been put back on her, not yet at least.

She heard the footsteps coming back into the room, and without hearing any words, the pain came again, feeling even worse than before, with the pain from the previous curses she had been hit with still in her system.

And then blackness overwhelmed her vision. And she felt the bliss numbness; her body had reached its peak of its ability to take pain, and was now beginning to shut down, blackness overcame her senses.

* * *

_A woman with dark hair was standing over her, sobbing. Hermione wasn't sure why this woman was crying so hard. Why was she so sad?_

_Slowly she stepped toward her, even with the mystery woman crouched, she was a few inches taller than Hermione's small frame. 'Why am I so small?' she thought to herself, although it seemed to be her own conscious thinking it, because her dream-self didn't find it strange at all._

_"Mommy?" the voice that came out of her mouth was strange to her, it was her voice, but she sounded so young "why are you crying?" _

_The woman looked up, and Hermione saw dark blue eyes staring back at her. "Oh, my Mia!" and she threw her arms around the young girl "You are so beautiful you know? So beautiful, I'm so glad to have a little girl. You take care of your dad and brother okay?"_

_Hermione was confused, why would she have to take care of her dad and her brother. She couldn't remember having a brother, and this wasn't her mum so why was she talking to her like she was?_

_But again the words came unbidden to her, almost as if this was a movie and she was following a script. "Mum, where are you going?"_

_The lady shook her head, "far away my dear Mia, oh how I wish you weren't here, I wish you were out with your dad, this would make this so much easier." She seemed to say this to herself no longer seeing the girl in front of her. _

_And then, she was gone, Hermione ran around the house, an unfamiliar lay-out but she continued, calling out for this woman. And then a loud bang was heard and felt through the house. _

_'A gunshot,' Hermione thought, 'why am I dreaming about someone shooting themselves? I don't understand'_

_A faceless man reaches down and clasps a necklace around her neck. "This was your mother's Mia, she took it off before she," here his voice faltered "before she died. I know she would've wanted you to have it. It's too big for you now, but you'll grow into it."_

_Hermione looked down and gasped, it was the ring from the graveyard!_

_"As long as you have this, you won't be far from me, or from your brother. Never lose it okay?"_

_Hermione nodded, and turned around and gave this man a hug. "I love you daddy." She whispered, tears streaming down her eyes._

_JESSICA POTTER KIDNAPPED_

_LAST NIGHT AROUND 11:00 PM JESSICA POTTER, 7 YEARS OLD, WAS TAKEN FROM HER ROOM AT GODRIC'S HOLLOW. NO ONE IS QUITE SURE WHO IS TO BLAME FOR THIS HORRIFIC ACT, BUT THE MINISTER OF MAGIC, CHARLUS POTTER, IS URGING ANYONE WHO HAS ANY INFORMATION TO COME FORWARD. AURORS ARE SEARCHING FOR THIS YOUNG CHILD._

"_I WILL FIND MY DAUGHTER, PLEASE, HELP ME." THIS WAS ALL CHARLUS POTTER SAID TO THE DAILY PROPHET. WE ARE ALL CONSUMED WITH THE PAIN FELT BY THE POTTER FAMILY, AS THIS IS THE SECOND FAMILY MEMBER LOST THIS YEAR, THE SUCIDE OF DOREA YARLEY POTTER OCCURING ONLY THREE MONTHS AGO. WE ALL ARE HOPING THAT THIS STORY WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING._

* * *

_JESSICA HERMIONE POTTER DECLARED DEAD_

_AFTER 8 MONTHS OF SEARCHING FOR THE SEVEN-YEAR-OLD DAUGHTER OF THE MINISTER OF MAGIC, THE CASE IS NOW CLOSED. AURORS HAVE DECIDED TO DECLARE JESSICA HERMIONE POTTER DEAD. SHE IS SURVIVED BY HER FATHER AND OLDER BROTHER JAMES. THE WIZARDING COMMUNITY STILL HOPES FOR A MIRACLE IN THIS STORY, BUT WE NOW UNDERSTAND THAT THIS MAY NOT HAPPEN. KEEP THE POTTER FAMILY IN YOUR THOUGHTS; THEY HAVE LOST SO MUCH THIS YEAR._

* * *

Hermione awoke in a strange bed, her chest feeling heavy and her whole body aching. She reached into her jean pocket, and was surprised to feel the cool chain of the necklace with the ring. Did her dreams mean anything? These dreams were so much clearer than any of the other dreams she had in the previous weeks.

She tried to sit up, and saw Ron sitting next to her bed, "'Mione, how are you feeling?"

She tried to answer, tried to tell him off for calling her 'Mione, he knew how much she hated that, but no words came out.

Fleur had come in soon after that and had shooed Ron out of the room, and began to administer Hermione with various potions and remedies, speaking soft French the whole time.

But Hermione couldn't concentrate, the pain was still there, but it wasn't as bad as it had been during her torture session at the Malfoy manor. It still hurt to move, and when she thought about curses being thrown at her, she couldn't think about it.

So her thoughts turned back to the dreams that she had. Did they mean something? Or was she just dreaming, was her subconscious just telling her stories, all mixed together from the wars toll on the wizarding world?

There would be time to figure that out, but first, to say thank you to Dobby the house-elf, and then on to defeating Voldemort. The one who had caused all this pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: So, I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, nor will I ever. Thank you and have a happy reading experience. And, I love reviews, so if you have the time for one I would greatly appreciate it.

A/n: I'm actually at work right now, just standing here looking pretty since that's really all I do, this might be short because of that, and because I don't have all my notes (or any of my notes) in front of me. I hope you enjoy, I have no idea when the next update will be, maybe Monday since that's my next day off. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three:

Hermione sat in her bedroom and Bill and Fleur's, she wasn't quite sure whose bedroom this had been before she occupied it, but for now she was alone, finally left alone for the night.

Ron had been extremely over-protective since the incident at the Malfoy Manor, _and_ to be honest Hermione was starting to get annoyed with him. She wasn't sure what right he had to be over-protective. She knew he cared for her, she even cared for him, but for some reason she just didn't feel right with that emotion.

So here she was, alone in a dark room, unable to sleep. The dreams hadn't stopped and she wasn't sure what to think of them. 'They started after the visit to Godric's Hollow though' she thought to herself. And she wondered if the ring she had found at the gravesite had anything to do with that.

'But what do these dreams mean?' Hermione fingered the ring as she thought this trying to figure out the puzzle in front of her, 'and who was this Jessie Potter who had appeared in those newspaper clippings? Was there a reason why _she _found the ring, was this something left by Dumbledore?' Hermione started, she didn't even know what these dreams meant, or even if they were related. 'And, ' she thought 'they could be just that, dreams' She knew she was stressed, and hadn't been getting enough food, sleep, hell she had gone two weeks without any semblance of a shower. 'So logically my mind could just be trying to process everything and I don't know what the dreams mean because they don't mean _anything_.'

She sighed and looked out the window. It was a new moon tonight, so she couldn't even see shadows, and that made her nervous, what if someone came through her window?

'But they can't, the only people who can gain access to this property have to have been told. And why would anyone here sneak through _her_ window.' Logically she knew that no one would come through the window, but she still felt uneasy not being able to see into the darkness.

She was tired, but wasn't sure if she wanted to go to sleep, she didn't want to have to think about anymore dreams, whether they meant something or not, she just wanted to go into a restful sleep. Something she had not had since Voldemort had returned.

'Well, might as well try.' She thought to herself and pulled the covers up to her chin, and rolled over on her side.

* * *

"Morning Mum" Hermione said as she walked down the stairs, yawning slightly still dressed in her PJ's

"Morning Mia," her mother looked up and took in her daughter's appearance "how many times have I told you to get dressed before breakfast?"

Hermione hung her head, she knew full well that her mother wanted the family to be dressed and presentable for breakfast, but honestly, Hermione didn't see the point. No one came and called that early in the morning. Most people had the decency to let them know ahead of time anyway. And if someone happened to come and call, it was always for her father. And he didn't take them into the kitchen. He would either take them to his den, or he would be leaving as the conversation was taking place.

Hermione looked up and gave her mum a sheepish smile "I don't know mum, too many I guess."

Her mother sighed and looked from the stove, to the plates (which had yet to be set), to her only daughter, and Hermione could see her mum's mind working, and finally she waved the young girl over. "Fine, but not again"

Hermione grinned and rushed by her mum's side. They rarely got to spend time alone together. Someone important was always coming over to visit, and both her mum and her dad worked a lot, leaving her with a sitter or a relative, or even friends who had children her age.

As Hermione's mum finished making breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes a rarity in this house, Hermione listened to her mum hum.

"Alright Mia, why don't you go ahead and set the table? I'm not sure if your father is coming, so set out three places just in case. It might just be the two of us this morning."

Hermione looked at the older women, and decided to ask her a question. One that she had wanted to ask before, but never really thought it was important. "Mum?" she waited until the older women looked up from her plate, "why does everyone call me Mia?"

Her mother looked down at her plate, and took a deep breath before answering, and for a moment, Hermione thought a sad, almost far away look passed through her mother's blue eyes. But, it was gone before she could get a really good look, then, after what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a moment, her mother answered in a quiet voice. "Your name is a family name Mia, one that was expected that we give you. Not one I wanted to give you. So we call you Mia so we can both please your fathers family with your true first name, but also so that you will have your own identity, not the one this family name gives you."

* * *

A/n: I know it's short! But, I hope you like it, this is part of the plot I swear! (yes I do actually have one, shocker there huh?) But, I would love reviews, and praise, criticism, hell I'll even take people who hate this story tell me they hate it! (though I _would _like to know why!) All of you who have put this story on your favorite list, and your alert list, please leave me a little review! I really want to know what you think! I want to know _why_ you put me on your alert/favorites list! And it will motivate me to update more often! Thanks all!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I know it's been a lot longer than I said it would, I'm sorry! I'm not abandoning this story I promise, I have big plans for this one, I have this whole plot line planned out. And I know that no one really cares, but I had an awesome week, I went to Colorado for four days for a Halloween themed wedding, it was sooooo cold, and now it's cold in Texas… And now back to my hectic schedule. Well please review! I love reviews, hint hint

This chapter is a bit different; it's not from Hermione's point of view, but from James'

Chapter 4:

"Well," James whispered to his best friend Sirius, during their History of Magic class "we have to figure out a way to help him."

"What exactly do you mean _help _him? We can't exactly change the fact that he's a werewolf."

"What do you think Peter?" James asked turning to the shorter boy.

"Well, I'm not really sure what we can do James, Sirius is right we can't make him not a werewolf anymore. Short of inventing some spell or potion to change him back into a human when he transforms I don't think there is anything we can do." Peter replied, trying not to look away from the ghost form of their professor.

The werewolf in question was the missing ¼ of the Marauders, the four second year boys of the Gryffindor house, the other boys had recently found out that he was indeed a werewolf, did not actually have a very sick mother that he had to visit every month to make sure she was okay.

And James was determined to figure out a way to help him, there had to be a way. _She would help him if she could._

* * *

A few days later James came running into the common room a book in hand. "I figured it out!" he whispered excitedly to the two boys sitting around the fire.

Sirius looked up at the messy-haired boy and saw the book in his hand. "Where have you been? Not the _library_?"

James nodded "I had to, but I figured it out, I know how we can help Remus!"

Peter looked up from some parchment that he had been scribbling on for the past half hour, "how?" he asked curiously

James opened the book in front of him and pointed to the yellowing page of the book "We are going to become Animagus"

* * *

"This is crazy you know." Remus told his roommates "and dangerous, it could go terribly if not done right, you shouldn't risk it!"

"Remus shut up! You are not helping!" Sirius yelled looking at the wolf "we've been preparing for this for three years now, please do not break my concentration."

If it had been at any other time, seeing Sirius actually concentrating would've been funny, but at this particular moment it just made Remus even more nervous.

And then there was a large black dog where Sirius had just stood. James and Peter clapped, while Remus let out a sigh of relief. They hadn't killed themselves, and they had been successful. Something none of them were sure would happen. But, they had done it, and then, after they all took turns practicing changing too and from their particular forms, James a large stag, and Peter a small rat, while Remus just looked on, amazed that his friends had been able to pull this off, and that they had done it to help him.

Finally, after two hours, they finally decided it was time to go to bed. They did, after all still have class the next day.

As they climbed into bed, one could almost hear "I wish she could see this" coming from the far bed.

* * *

Remus opened up the portrait hole from the outside, and Sirius and James slipped out unseen, Remus felt them pass, and he gave them a whispered "good luck" as they sidled past him.

This was it, all four boys were excited, this was their first prank They had worked for weeks on this, just had to fine tune everything, so it would come out perfectly.

They had to make a name for themselves, but they also knew that they had to do this quietly without getting caught. If the professor's figured out it was them then this would not only be their first prank, but their last as well.

Maneuvering underneath the invisibility cloak that James had inherited from his father, was difficult for the two boys, but not impossible, they had practice wandering around at night just for this reason, well and because they wanted to see what mysteries the castle held, not all of which could be found during the day light hours.

Creeping through the castles as silently as possible, the two boys jumped at every sound. Every creak in the wind could be a teacher about to catch them, and every shadow could be the caretaker waiting for them to mess up and make a noise.

As they opened the doors to the Great Hall, where their very first prank was to take place, they heard footsteps coming from around the corner. Trying to shut the door quickly, but failing to do so quietly, the footsteps followed them into the Great Hall, and the door creaked open, and the caretaker Mr. Filch walked in.

"Is that you Peeves?" the caretaker called out "Or are there students out of bed?" He looked around and began to search the Great Hall carefully. "I know your there! I heard the door slam. You must be more careful if you're going to be marauding around at night mustn't you?"

James and Sirius looked at each other, an identical grin splitting both of their faces. "The Marauders," Sirius whispered and James only nodded his consent

And at the end of the prank (which was to give all the cups a bit of a potion that would make the drinker change into an animal of their subconscious choice for about one minute when drank) fireworks flitted across the enchanted ceiling "Brought to you by the Marauders," everyone kept guessing who the infamous Marauders were, but they had no plans of being found out.

* * *

James walked into the 5th year Gryffindor dormitory only to find it a complete mess, and to see a pair of feet sticking out of from under the furthest bed from the door.

"Padfoot? What are you doing under my bed?" James asked, looking around the room, trying to see what the source of the mess was from

"I'm looking for my other shoe!" came a muffled yell from the depths of the bed. "This is the only place I haven't looked yet."

James stood there for a moment, before shaking his head. This was not the first time that Sirius had lost something and had torn apart the whole room looking for it.

James walked over to the bed, and set down his book bag next to the bed. And dropped down to his knees to help just as the other occupant began to pull himself out, holding not just a shoe but a strange looking book in his hands.

Sirius looked at the book curiously for a moment, and then handed it to James. "This and my shoe were the only things under there; you keep underneath your bed scary clean."

James just shrugged and took the book out of his friends hand; it must have fallen from its original hiding place to under his bed. So, he simply placed it in his book bag, and started to get ready for his study date

Sirius stared at his friend for one more moment, before his curiosity got to him. "What is that?"

James looked at his best friend for a brief moment, before answering "it's a journal that only someone from the Potter family bloodline or someone who has married into the Potter family can read. My dad gave it to me my first year of Hogwarts. Everyone in my family has recorded their Hogwarts experience in it."

Sirius nodded, a lot of pureblood families did things like that, to help record their history and provided a means to help prove their pureblood line, but that kind of proof that they are purebloods. More often than not, it was just to help posterity know what is expected of them during their school years.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, so I know it's been way to long since I updated, and I'm sorry! I have many excuses, but I'm sure none of you really care, so I'm not going to go into it.

But, this chapter and the next chapter are the last two "memory" chapters, and then the actual story will begin. So hang in there with me, I promise that these are important to the development of the plot line. And this chapter, in particular, was very difficult for me to write. Also, I have finally admitted to myself that I think I need a beta. So, if anyone is interested let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has anything to do with Harry Potter.

Chapter Five:

Charlus Potter was trying not to fidget. It felt like he had been standing there waiting for Dorea for hours. He didn't exactly want to be standing there in a tux, it wasn't everyday that you got married in front of over three-hundred guests, all friends of the family, all people in high places so you can try to get ahead in your career, even when you were suppose to be focused on what was the happiest day of your life.

The entire audience stood up then, and Harold's eyes focused on the female floating towards him. Dorea Yarley was beautiful, there was no denying that. And, she was, of course, from a good, pure-blood family.

Her, just longer than shoulder-blade hair, was dark brown with lighter brown highlights, and was naturally curly. Today, she had the front pulled out of her face, but the rest of her curls cascaded down her back. She wore little make-up, just enough to cover her light dusting of freckles and to enhance her hazel eyes.

Her dress was a beautiful ivory, a ball gown style with a corset bodice, with a lace design directly under the bodice and down the left side of the dress. The sleeves were shear and ended just above the elbow with a lace trim. She looked absolutely gorgeous on the arm of her father, retired head of the Auror department.

* * *

Dorea stared in the mirror, and her pale skin, dusted in cinnamon freckles. She wasn't ready for this. Marriage, what a heavy word, it was supposed to mean you found someone you couldn't live without .That you found someone that you wanted to build a life with to have children with, someone to hold you while you slept; that you were in love.

Love, she had read about love, even heard her friends talk about this emotion. But, it was an emotion she had never experienced in her own life. She had been attached to Charlus Potter ever since she was born. Once her parents found out that she was a girl they were determined to attach her to the best pure-blood family they could. And they had succeeded with the Potters.

Her life seemed perfect to everyone on the outside. She was graced with a beauty that was model worthy. She had always been at the top of her class in Hogwarts, had always been very smart, and she was getting married to an Auror who had a bright future ahead of him.

But, it was a life that she hadn't wanted. She was friends with a Muggle-born, whom she envied, because she didn't have a name, or a blood-line to uphold. She could live any type of life that they wanted. And, that's all Dorea wanted.

There was a sharp knock on the door, "Dorea it's time to go." The voice of her father came through the wooden door.

She took one last look at the women in the mirror, the women that she wasn't allowed to show to the outside world, took a deep breath, and opened the heavy door.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Okay, so this is the last "Memory" chapter, as I like to call it to myself. After this the actual plot will start, but all of this is important, and some of it is important for the development of the story line.

Just so you know I am in my General Chemistry 1 class… this class is so very boring. My instructor likes to go off on tangents, and we are behind. And I get bored easily. So I'm sitting here typing while he's talking. It's easy to do, since he thinks I'm taking notes. I know, sneaky.

Chapter 6

Hermione jerked awake. Something woke her up, but as she looked around the room, she could figure out what it was. The room was still dark, and there was not a thing out of place. Everything was where she had placed it the night before.

Her eyes stopped at a slight flash of silver on the dark wood dresser, which was across the room from where she slept. It was the ring she had picked up while she was in the cemetery with Harry. Slowly Hermione got out of bed and made her way over to glimmering object. She picked up the ring, and over-turned it through her tiny fingers. She didn't understand why, after picking up this ring, she began having such strange dreams. Or, even, why she was drawn to pick it up in the first place. It wasn't hers; she should have just left it where it was.

There was an inscription on the inside of the silver, or maybe white-gold, something that she had not seen before. Drawing the ring closer to her eyes and leaning closer to the window, so she could use the pale light from the moon streaming into the room, she strained to read the inscription.

_Jessica Hermione Potter: __Memento vivere_

'_Maybe there is some sort of charm on this to help Jessica tell her story_,' thought Hermione, '_that would explain why I started have all of these dreams ever since I since I came in contact with it._' She continued to look over the ring, hoping to find more clues about this mysterious person.

_'Something really bad must have happened to her, if no one has ever mentioned her to Harry. And I don't remember ever reading anything about James having a sister. Assuming, of course, that she was James' sister, I have no idea who Jessica Potter is.'_ Suddenly, as Hermione thought the name, she got this strong urge to put the ring on. And, just moments after she slipped the cool metal onto her left thumb, all went black

* * *

_Mia had been struggling to sleep ever since her father had put her to bed. It had been hard for her to sleep since her mom killed herself, even though she was sleeping in a different room now, every time she closed her eyes she could see the red blood, splattered on the walls, pooling and staining the previously light carpet. _

_But, she tried, Mia knew she had to sleep, otherwise she would feel tired the next day. So she closed her eyes, and tried to clear her mind. Her dad had taken her to a therapist who had been teaching her how to clear her mind so she wouldn't remember her mother's death in her dreams. _

_Suddenly, just as Mia was about to fall asleep, there was a slight click, and she heard the window open. She struggled to open her eyes, to try and see what was going on, but before she could pry her eyes open, she was being lifted off the bed. A scream bubbled out of Mia's throat, but before anyone could respond she was out the window. A deep voice whispered 'Stupefy' and she remembered no more._

* * *

_The spell was beginning to wear off; at least that's what Mia thought a spell wearing off felt like. Her eyes felt heavy and she couldn't lift them open, her throat was dry and it was hard for her to swallow. She could hear some deep, male voices coming from what sounded like another room. _

_"Are you sure we should still do this?" One voice sounded_

_"We have too, we made an unbreakable vow." The other exclaimed_

_"I know, but we don't even know if this potion will work. What if something goes wrong?"_

_An exasperated sigh came from the other voice, "it hasn't been tested, true, but the side-effects aren't dangerous. And, she won't remember a thing." _

_There was a pause. "Alright, is it ready?" _

_"Yes, we've been working on this for months. Go get the girl."_

_There was a shuffle, and the scraping of a door moving across the floor. Mia opened her eyes and looked at the man who helped to steal her from her family. The blue eyes staring at her were not scary or hard as she had expected. But, they looked sad. The rest of the face had the same expression written over it. This man was sad. He bent down and picked up the small girl, and looked into her face. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he tucked her in his arm and carried her down the hall, and across a room._

_There was a cauldron sitting over a very low burning fire. Mia pulled her head from the man's shoulder and looked into the simmering potion. It was a very deep purple, and had a glassy looking top. _

_The other man looked at the small child, and plucked a strand of hair from her head. "Don't worry sweetie, this won't hurt." It seemed he meant that to make her feel better, but fear was still coursing through her veins. But before any other emotion could manifest, her hair touched the purple liquid, and it turned a deep black, and then a bang rang through the small space._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay so I know I update sporadically, and I'm sorry! School's been kicking my tush, and I'm trying to put most of my effort into that, but Spring Break is coming up, so I am rewarding you with at least one more chapter! Yay!

Oh, and I guess it was obvious what was going on, just people like to think outside the box….hmmmmm

* * *

"There's nothing physically wrong with her Mr. Potter, it seems that her mind is active, but her body is in a rested state."

"Do you know how long she'll be like this?" Harry's voice wafted towards Hermione

The unfamiliar voice cut through the silence like a sharp knife, "we can't be sure, sir, it looks as though she is suffering from exhaustion, and from our test it looks as though it was caused by an ancient spell, but not one I am familiar with. This is added onto what looks like a very thorough torture session. We will transfer her case to a Healer that is more familiar with ancient charms."

Hermione tried desperately to open her eyes. _'What are we doing here? We're not welcome in St. Mungo's. Hell, we're not welcome anywhere public.'_ However, the struggle to open her eyes was fruitless, and she slipped peacefully back into her black abyss.

* * *

"Mr. Potter?" A soft feminine voice cut through Hermione's blissful rest.

A slight movement from the right side of her bed signaled that Harry had moved.

"I know this isn't quite up to procedure, but, we would like to do an additional test. We will need you to donate as well." The voice became quite nervous as she spoke these last words.

"What kind of test?" Harry asked, a slight panic coloring his voice.

"A DNA test sir."

'Why do they need to do a DNA test on me?' Hermione tried yet again to open her eyes, wanting answers to her many questions, but despite her efforts, no light entered her vision, and no words passed her lips.

She didn't hear anything for a moment, and then the sweet voice of the Healer spoke yet again "thank you sir, we will get you the results as soon as possible."

* * *

Hermione moved slightly in her bed, trying to get comfortable. She had been lying in the same position for far too long. She paused, listening intently trying to pick out the voices that normally drug her from her peaceful rest. There was nothing, just a slight rustling of robes outside of her immediate vicinity.

Desperately Hermione tried once again to open her eyes. They were heavy and seemed almost stuck together. But, ever so slowly, they began to open, and a small crack of light breeched the darkness. Her eyes seemed to fly open after that small glimpse of the outside world, and then she scrunched them back shut. The light had been too bright. But now, instead of the deep, intense blackness that had previously invaded her sight, a dark red of her eyelids were now visible.

She braced herself for the onset of light that was going to come, and slowly opened her eyes once again. The light caused her to cringe, and she quickly closed them once more.

Sighing Hermione tested her arms and legs to see if they still worked. Her left arm was fine, when she moved on to her right arm; however, a sharp pain coursed the length of her arm and into her right shoulder. A gasp left her lips, and just moments later she heard the creaking of a door opening, and a scuffle of steps towards where she laid.

Hermione scrunched her eyes tight, waiting for the on slot that was to come. She was wanted, one of the most wanted muggle-borns out there. Not only because of her association with Harry, but they had just been brought into a Death Eater's house, and somehow escaped. There was no way Bellatrix would allow them to get away with that.

The heavy hands never came. Instead a soft touch from a heavily calloused hand gently placed itself on top of her good hand. "Mia?" Harry's voice whispered.

_Harry had never called her Mia, 'Mione yes, but Mia? Was this another dream? Another memory of someone else's past life? _Yet again Hermione struggled to open her eyes, determined to face the light head on this time.

Again a bright white flooded her vision, making Hermione want to shut her eyes to escape. Pure determination was the only thing that kept her eyes open. She wanted answers, and she knew that Harry would be able to give them to her.

Her head was facing to the right, so she lifted her head slowly, resisting the urge to groan as the stiffness in her neck creaked and cracked her bones. Harry had been through as much, if not more then she had, so she needed to be strong, and not cause him anymore stress or anxiety. But, the Harry that filled her vision was not her Harry.

She drank in his features, trying to figure out if she was indeed back inside someone's memories. She didn't feel like she normally did when she was in that place. She was more in control now. Hermione tested herself, moving the fingers on her right hand, feeling the white hot pain travel from her forearm up to her shoulder blade. She took her eyes off of the strange looking Harry and moved her eyes down to her forearm.

Her normally pale skin was a little darker than she was used to, but she supposed that was because of the time Harry and her had spent outside the past few months. She hadn't really looked at herself in that time. She had never been vain, or cared to deeply about her looks, but she knew that the past few months would not have treated her skin or hair kindly. In stark contrast to her slight tanned skin was a starch white bandage covering most of her right forearm. Hermione knew now that she wasn't inside of someone's head. She was in her own body, with her own injuries.

The strange looking Harry spoke to her. "Unfortunately that will scar. It seems whoever carved that into you used a cursed item of some sort."

Hermione nodded, swiveling her head slowly to look at the man who was sitting beside her. She tried to ask a question, to say something, but it seemed her voice wouldn't work. She moved her tongue in her mouth trying to work up some saliva, swallowing, wincing slightly as her raw throat was forced to work. Finally she managed to croak out "Where am I?"

The man chuckled slightly, and was quick to answer her question. "St. Mungo's hospital."

Hermione nodded, she had known that, but it seemed like the simplest question to be answered. "How did I get here?" was her next question.

The older man paused for a moment, trying to gather his words carefully. "You were found in the foyer of the Ministry of Magic in London, I assume you know what that is?"

Hermione nodded patiently, wondering why that question would be asked of her.

The man sighed "I was early to work that day, was one of the few people who actually used the Floo entrance. Normally I would just use the connection straight to my office, but I wanted to see people that day. I didn't want to be holed up in my office completely. That's when I noticed you just lying there on the floor. You looked just like," here he paused looking into her eyes for a brief moment, before glancing back down at his weathered hands. "You were so still, I couldn't just leave you there. So I brought you here."

Hermione nodded, wondering if perhaps they weren't sure if she was indeed Hermione Granger. Maybe being on the run for so long had changed her appearance enough to make her look different enough that they weren't sure; but still, she did have _mudblood_ carved into her forearm. Wouldn't that raise some questions?

Suddenly she panicked what would she do if they snapped her wand and kicked her out of the Wizarding world? "Where's my wand?" she asked trying to cover the panic that was now swelling in her.

The man gave her a sad smile. "You weren't found with one. In fact, we weren't even sure you were a witch until someone noticed the state you were in. It looked like a Death Eater attack, and no Muggle would have escaped that. Not without help, and there are no records of you in any of our Auror files."

There was no record of her? Confusion clouded Hermione's mind. How was that possible? After sitting silently for a few moments trying to comprehend the information just thrown at her, she looked at the man one more time before asking her final question. "Who are you?"

At this question the man gave a small, sorrowful chuckle. "I am Charlus Potter, Minister of Magic."

Hermione let out a small gasp, her mind going into overdrive. That certainly wasn't who the current Minister of Magic was. She ran over the memories that she had recently experienced, hadn't the father, Charlus Potter, been the Minister? Suddenly little pieces began to fall into place. Were those memories she had experienced actually hers? Was that why she was drawn to that ring, because it was hers in a previous life? Or was she somehow sent to the future, maybe by accident. Was that what the explosion in the last memory was? A fatal mistake in a potion that had sent her decades into the future, was that even possible?

Little research had been done on time travel, she knew that. And the possibility of traveling to the future had seemed ludicrous, even to those inventors of the time turner. The future hadn't happened yet, so how could one be sent there?

But, magic still held many secrets to those who were lucky enough to have the power to wield it. So it was a possibility. Was that why the ring had appeared to her in that graveyard? It wasn't deep in the snow, and there was no way that it would be able to survive for that long. Even though the graves weren't visited often, someone would have been sure to notice something like that.

_Maybe_

Finally she looked back up at Harold Potter, and remembered the DNA test that she had heard a healer talk to this man about. There had to be a reason that he would stay with her for however long she had been here. And she had a feeling that it had been a long time.

"They did a DNA test?" she asked quietly, not sure of herself.

The man nodded, a true smile brightening his features, "yes, they did."

Hermione waited for just a moment, holding her breath for him to continue, but he did not. "And?" she prompted.

The grin became even wider, "it seems miss that you are a missing child, a missing Potter to be exact."

Hermione looked down once more, knowing that she was no longer Hermione Granger; in fact, she may have never been Hermione Granger. She looked down at her left hand where the simple white-gold gleamed innocently up at her. "Mia," she whispered

Harold Potter smiled down at her, tears brimming in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: oh my goodness, this was really hard for me write. I have no idea why, but it was like I was trying to write up against a wall. Please forgive me for the delay in updating! I'm so very sorry! I love all of you who read and review my story, it is so nice to know people actually read, and are enjoying my musings. Speaking of, I'm thinking of starting a new story. Not for Harry Potter though…. I recently became reacquainted with Sailor Moon (I'm a nerd, I've accepted it and moved on, lol) So if y'all like Sailor Moon, then be on the lookout for 'Farmer's Daughter


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've been feeling uninspired lately, mainly because my English Comp class is not going well at all. My English teacher is brutal and my writings have been going not so well. At this point I am so very glad that I am not an English major. But, right now I have a glass of wine in my hand, and Project Runway on the T.V. So I am ready to tackle this next chapter!

* * *

Sirius looked down at the paper while he picked at his breakfast. This process was an unusual one for the normal boisterous rebel; however, these past few weeks had been very stressful on the playboy closest to James Potter.

Seven weeks ago a 'Jane Doe' was discovered in the main lobby of the Ministry of Magic, this young girl was found by the Minister of Magic himself, Charlus Potter. If this wasn't newsworthy enough, the young girl was also found wearing a ring with the Potter crest, a ring that had not been seen since the disappearance of one Jessica Potter.

That had been all that the newspaper reporters had been able to say. The speculation over who this girl was had been enormous for about two weeks, but when the mysterious girl hadn't woken up the reports all but stopped. James Potter had been on edge since these reports first came out. There had been no news from his father despite the stream of letters the anxious boy had owled. For seven long weeks Sirius' best friend had gone around in a stupor, only coming out of their shared bedchambers for classes. Remus had taken to bringing his depressed friend meals from the kitchen.

The rest of the school had held their breaths for the popular quartet, the purebloods knew the story of Jessica Potter's kidnapping, and now even the Muggle-borns had become well versed with the tragic tale; every morning each table would gather around those who got the Daily Prophet each morning, hoping for a happy ending for the popular sixth year.

Even Lily Evans, who was a known arch enemy of James, held high hopes for some news. She too felt lost without her daily battles with the rambunctious brunette.

Today was different. Everyone looked towards the dark-haired Gryffindor pouring over the paper, waiting for his reaction; it did not disappoint the watching eyes. Sirius Black leapt up from his breakfast and sprinted out of the Great Hall, leaving a wake of wind behind him.

* * *

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror of the small bathroom that was connected to her private room in St. Mungo's. It was hard for her to process that she was no longer Hermione Granger, even the girl in the mirror wasn't the person she had grown used to see reflected back at her. While her eyes were the same chocolate brown, the slight dusting of freckles was new. Her face was darker than she remembered, weathered from the amount of time that she had spent outdoors. While there weren't many drastic changes, the biggest shock was her hair. While previously it had been a light brown and was just very frizzy and hard to style, it had turned a dark chestnut with large curls and waves that hit just below her shoulder blades.

Also, instead of the seventeen year old body that she had become accustomed to, Mia was in a smaller fifteen year old body.

The young girl smoothed down the outfit that her father, how weird it was for her to think of him like that, had brought for her to change in to. It was a simple white V-neck t-shirt and a pair of jeans. One of the women that Charlus Potter worked with had picked out the sizes, and while the clothes didn't fit perfectly, they fit well enough for the shopping trip that she was going on later this day.

A light knock came on the door, "are you alright in there?" came the voice that sounded almost exactly like her best friend.

Looking back in the mirror and smoothing her shirt one final time, Hermione opened the door and looked at the smile of Charlus Potter. "I'm ready," her voice, sounding raspy and raw, answered.

* * *

Diagon Alley hadn't been busy that day, downtown London had been a different story. The holiday season was close, and many people were out doing Christmas shopping. After four hours of shopping Hermione and Charlus had gotten Hermione everything that she would need to start off as a Potter.

"So what did you do when you got the letter?" Hermione asked tears of laughter making their way down her face.

"What any father would do, I wrote a stern letter and acted like I was very disappointed in him, and then when he got home I told him I was proud of him." A brief smile graced his lips.

They had been sitting at a small outdoor café in downtown London for over two hours exchanging stories. Some had been funny, like pranks that James and his friends pulled at school, serious, like her experiences growing up as a Muggle-born witch, to just strange, like some stories that Charlus Potter had heard through the grapevine at the ministry building.

Finally Charlus Potter laid down cash on top of the receipt that the waitress had laid down on their table, picked up a few of the colorful bags and motioned for the young girl to follow.

"So, what else is on the agenda for today?" Hermione asked hurrying to catch up with the taller man

The man smoothed down his messy dark brown hair, and looked down the foot that separated him from his long lost daughter "Well, I have to stop in the office for a few hours, so I was thinking that I could leave you alone to organize all of your new clothes and anything else that you need to do in the house. Then we'll go somewhere for dinner. Does that sound good for you?"

Hermione nodded, "yes sir!" she gave the man next to her a bright smile, and looped her arm through his, and they continued to the apparition point.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so there's another chapter! Sorry it took so long, like I said earlier I've kind of lost my motivation for writing, mainly because of my English teacher and it took me a lot longer to write this, for which I apologize. I have also been hung up because I had surgery on my hip this past week, and while I thought that maybe not having to work for a few weeks would help me with this project, I've pretty much just been sleeping a whole lot. But anyway, next time we get to see Hermione/Mia go visit Hogwarts and find out of her school situation, and she'll meet James and the other Marauders for the first time. Excitement! So leave me some love, I would greatly appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay I know, it's been forever since the last time I updated. And honestly? My muse just disappeared. And it returned with the release of the final Harry Potter movie. I was so sad, and excited, and just feeling so many emotions that I didn't know what to do with myself. However I saw it with a friend who was not a big Harry Potter fan and he couldn't understand why I was crying at certain points during the film.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorite this story! This is for you!

* * *

The warm water beat onto Hermione's back, her thoughts swirling down the drain with the water. Today was the day Charlus Potter was going to take his daughter to Hogwarts to talk to the headmaster about getting her back into the school system.

She had told her father, it was still so hard for her to think of him as her father, that she wouldn't talk to anyone about her time after her kidnapping. She hadn't even told him what had happened. Truth be told, she wasn't even sure that what had happened was even possible. Except, that she had lived it, and she was still here. Many times she would look around the mansion that belonged to the Potter's and wait for the moment when she would wake up in the small room at Bill and Fleur's cabin. But, that had yet to happen.

There was a loud knock on the bathroom door. "Mia? We need to leave in twenty minutes."

She shook her head, trying to pull herself from the depths of her mind, reached down and turned the knob into the off position. "I'll be ready soon!" She called through the door.

She waited a few moments before reaching for the dark blue towel that was hanging on the towel bar just outside of the stand-up shower.

Toweling herself off her eyes immediately were drawn to the scar on her right forearm. She wasn't ashamed of it per say. But, the fact that the scar was there, and there was no chance that it could be healed had struck a chord in her emotions. It would be hard to go to school as a Potter with the word 'mudblood' carved into her wand arm.

Luckily for her it was the middle of December, so it would not be difficult for her to cover the obscene scar without question.

Hermione pulled on a dark green long-sleeved shirt, one she had gotten because it was the exact shade of Harry's eyes, and her dark-wash jeans. High rise jeans were all the rage in the seventies, so Hermione had charmed all of her pants to be a more comfortable low-rise style.

She pulled her hair into a messy pony-tail, not bothering to detangle the russet curls, and walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom without glancing at the mirror. There was something about her new reflection that still freaked her out just a little. It was hard to get used to seeing a face in the mirror that was different from the face you had seen for the seventeen years previous.

Slipping on her flats she grabbed her wand and headed down the stairs to meet her father so they could Floo to Hogwarts together.

* * *

Cobalt eyes twinkled at Hermione as she nervously sat in an armchair across from her headmaster. Or the man that would be her headmaster, the headmaster that had died a year ago in her past, Hermione's head was spinning trying to understand what her relationship was with the man sitting across from her.

"Okay now can you explain to me exactly what happened when you were taken from your parent's home eight years ago?"

Her hands were shaking as she opened her mouth to tell her story for the first time. Just as she was about to speak she felt a large calloused hand take in her own, and saw the smiling face of her long forgotten father staring back at her. She looked down and shook her head. "No sir, I really can't."

Professor Dumbledore's face smiled back at her, seemingly waiting for her to continue. "And, Miss Potter, why can you not explain it?"

"Because sir," She looked up from her lap and into the familiar twinkling eyes of the man in front of her "it shouldn't have happened. Being here, being where I was, it doesn't make any sense."

Charlus Potter squeezed her hand to reassure her, and urged his daughter to continue with his kind eyes.

And the story began. She told the headmaster of Hogwarts how she was kidnapped by two men who had made an Unbreakable Vow with someone concerning her kidnapping. And how they didn't seem to want to hurt her, just to take her somewhere else, she told him about the Granger's and how she really believed that they were her parents.

She hadn't told them that she had been living in the future; she was so scared of the reaction that would get her. But, the decision was taken from her when the headmaster spoke "Mia, how did you get back to England."

Hermione took a deep, shaky breath before she continued. "My best friend and I were at a graveyard, trying to find where his parents were laid to rest. His aunt and uncle would have never taken him to see his parents, and we were trying to find something and had hoped it would be there. When I found his parents there was a necklace on top of the headstone. It was the ring."

Dumbledore nodded; seemingly unsurprised by the news that she had found the ring in at a grave site. However, Charlus Potter gripped his daughter's hand tighter, "whose grave did you find it on?" His eyes searching hers, and Hermione trying desperately to avoid the eye contact he was seeking.

Hermione just shook her head, "my best friend's parents, they were killed when he was very young. He was sent to live with his muggle aunt and uncle. They didn't like the idea of magic, so they never told him about his mum and dad. He didn't find out he was a wizard until he was eleven, much like a muggle-born."

There was a long pause before Professor Dumbledore broke the silence. "Well, Miss Potter, how far were you in your schooling before you were sent back?"

Mia gave Dumbledore a grateful smile, "I was supposed to be in final year, but hadn't started it yet."

Dumbledore nodded his fingers moving under his chin seemingly deep in thought. "Miss Potter, I believe there are some things that I need to be discussed with your father, such as when you are to start school, when and how to administer your O.W.L's among other things; if you would wait out in the hallway? I promise this won't take too long."

Hermione nodded and rose from the overstuffed armchair and made her way towards the spiral staircase.

* * *

Standing in the deserted hallway was agonizing for Hermione. She could remember times when she would pace this very hallway waiting for Harry to finish talking with Professor Dumbledore about various different things. And right now, pacing that same hallway was bringing back memories Hermione had been trying to suppress since she awoke in St. Mungo's a week prior. Tears were burning her eyelids, tears that she refused to let fall.

She turned to continue her pacing down towards the north end of the hallway when she ran into something solid. Whipping out her wand her eyes met a dark pair of grey eyes half-hidden by a shaggy mane of dark hair. "Sorry." She mumbled, putting her wand back in her pocket, not quite in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

"S'alright." The boy replied looking at the unfamiliar girl, "are you alright?" he asked, noting the tears brimming in her eyes.

Hermione just nodded, not trusting her voice to be strong enough to answer the boy.

He looked as if he didn't believe her, and then made his way toward the stone gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office.

"You might want to wait for a few minutes." Hermione called out in a soft voice, before he could utter the password

"And why is that?" the student questioned

"Professor Dumbledore is in a meeting with someone. It's kind of private." She answered, still speaking in a low whisper.

The boy nodded, "is that why you're down here pacing?"

Mia nodded and gave the boy a small smile, "yes. I'm waiting for them to be finished, so I can go home."

The boy nodded, "well I hope then that they finish soon. I had better head back to the dorms before my friend's notice I'm missing." And as suddenly as the boy appeared in the hallway, he was gone.

* * *

Finally the gargoyle opened and Charlus Potter stepped out followed closely by the headmaster of Hogwarts, their conversation continuing into the hallway. "You are welcome to take him home today, Christmas break is only two days away, and he is bright enough that mission two days of class won't hurt him one bit."

"If you're sure headmaster-"

The older man interrupted Charlus "How many times must I instruct you to call me Albus, you are no longer in school, and haven't been for a long time."

"I apologize Albus, but old habits die hard."

Coming into the hallway Harold took his newly found daughter's hand. "Well Mia, I'm sure you are curious as to what you will be doing for the remainder of the school year. We have decided to keep you at home until September."

"But, what year will I start next September? What am I to do until then?"

"You'll be starting your sixth year next year, the same as you would if you had stayed here and gone to school, like you should have. And I'm sure you'll find something to keep yourself occupied." Albus Dumbledore said softly to her.

"But," Hermione was not known to be one to stutter, but in this case it seemed almost necessary. "What about my O.W.L scores? Will I have to take them here? And if so, will I take them at the same time the other fifth years will?"

"Miss Potter, you ask too many questions. Why don't we go down to the great hall and have some lunch before we start worrying about the future. I daresay it's hard to make important decisions on an empty stomach."

Hermione knew that tone of voice, and knew that the questions would not be brought up again anytime soon. So she nodded her head and softly spoke "yes sir," before allowing Charlus Potter to lead her towards the Great Hall.

"Dad," she whispered, the word feeling foreign on her tongue, "people are going to ask what happened, what should I tell them?"

Charlus Potter pulled to a stop, surprised that his daughter had finally come to terms with him as her father, and to pull away from any curious ears. "It would be smart to keep your story the same. Your memories were erased, and you were placed with a muggle family, and raised as a muggle-born."

Hermione nodded, working over the facts in her mind, "Yes, we moved to America when I was about ten, so I went to a private American school The Salem Institute of Wizards." She followed her father towards the heavy wood doors of the Great Hall

She wasn't sure if she was ready to face the student body quite yet. In fact, she knew she wasn't ready to face the gossiping student body of Hogwarts.

As her father made to push open the doors, Hermione stopped, "what's wrong?"

Hermione just shook her head, "I can't go in there."

Charlus opened his mouth, seemingly to say something, but thought better of it and just patted the young girl on the shoulder. "I shouldn't be in there too long. Just wait out here."

Hermione nodded and watched as her father pushed open the double doors into the Great Hall.

* * *

Okay I'm done with this Chapter! Next time we'll find out who the mystery boy was in the hallway, also Mia/Hermione will meet James for the first time, and general Christmas chaos will ensue.

I know I've switched between calling her Hermione and Mia, even though in the past her name isn't Hermione. She's still trying to comprehend that she's not Hermione Granger. I've read stories where this kind of thing happens and she comprehends it very quickly. I don't think that she could just throw away seventeen years of her life. But, that's just my opinion.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorite this story! I love you all!

'


	10. Authors Note

Authors Note: 

This isn't an update, I'm just letting all of my wonderful readers know that I am in deed alive. I've been kind of disappointed in this story, so I'm going back through and updating and cleaning up the previous chapters, and hopefully by the end of the week I'll be able to put up the next chapter! If any of y'all are COVENANT fans, I've been working on a story for that movie, so go ahead and check it out! Y'all are all lovely and I promise I will try to put some priority in this story!

JuliaGulia


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, so I know that I've disappeared off of the face of the planet, and I am so sorry! I was bitten by a muse bug for a different story, so I've neglected this story. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed this story! I'm so glad that people still like this story and are still reading it!

I've gone back and updated some things, a few minor, and one kind of major, so I suggest that you go back and re-read the story.

* * *

Hermione paced frantically outside the Great Hall. _She had lied; she had lied to the headmaster of Hogwarts and the Minister of Magic. Who was her biological father! _She was so nervous. She hadn't gotten all of her memories back from when she was Jessica, and she didn't know if she ever would. She was about to meet her brother, the brother she had forgotten that she had, the brother who was the father of her best friend.

"Shit," she murmured, she was in a bind.

"Such a dirty word coming from a pretty mouth," a smooth voice interrupted Hermione's musings.

Hermione started, and saw the same boy that she had threatened earlier. "Oh, sorry, I thought I was alone."

"I figured." The boy chuckled "so, I haven't seen you here before, are you transferring in?"

Hermione nodded, "yes, that's why I was pacing earlier."

The boy nodded, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I'm Regulus." He said, offering his right hand towards her

Hermione started; surprised that she would meet the younger brother of her best friends godfather. She didn't notice the similarities between this student and Sirius Black, too engrossed in her own thoughts. '_Would he even talk to me if he knew I was a Potter?' _She wondered, before offering him a small smile, placing her hand in his. "I'm Hermione."_ 'Maybe I could help him, especially if we can become friends before I even start Hogwarts' _"What year are you in?"

Regulus let go of her hand, "I'm in my fifth year."

Hermione offered him a bright smile, "Wow, I'm going to be starting next term as a sixth year."

Regulus nodded, "Well, I'd better get to lunch; I'll see you around Hermione."

Hermione nodded, "Yea, I'll see you around."

Once Regulus entered Hermione resumed her pacing, unsure of what the day would bring. While she was pacing the Great Hall doors flung open once again and Hermione turned, running right into a masculine figure. "Oh my God, I am so sorry." Hermione exclaimed, trying to regulate her breathing from the surprise.

Looking up she met familiar hazel eyes, immediately she felt tears pool in her eyes. They were the eyes she had been avoiding in the mirror, "Jay?" Hermione questioned, her hand going to her mouth, as the tears seeped onto her cheeks.

He looked just like Harry, which brought more tears to Hermione's eyes, oh how she missed her best friend. She took in the boy who was her biological brother. She truly could understand now why people often told Harry that he looked just like his father. There were slight differences of course, James taller than Harry had been, more muscular, and his glasses were more of a rectangle frame then the round spectacles that adorned Harry's face. And of course the eyes, Harry's eyes would be on another students face, not James'.

"Mia? Merlin is that really you?" James asked looking down on the sibling he had once thought was dead.

Hermione nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks, when she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh I can't believe you're here! You're back, and safe." James continued to hug her for what seemed like hours, but in reality were only a few moments.

"Well, James, why don't you take Mia up to the Gryffindor tower with you while you pack for the Christmas holidays? I'm sure you wouldn't mind getting out of here a few days early?" Professor Dumbledore interrupted the sibling's reunion.

"Really Professor? I'll get to go home with her today?" James asked excitedly, then after a moment his face fell, "but, what about Sirius?"

Charlus spoke up "I know Sirius is coming to stay with us for the holidays, but he'll have to join us in a few days time after the students come home on the Hogwarts Express."

James nodded, pulling Hermione down the corridor, "come on Mia, let's get ready to go home!"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could ask Professor Dumbledore a few more questions? It would only take a moment, and I just thought of some things I forgot to ask earlier."

Professor Dumbledore smiled down at Hermione, the familiar twinkle in his blue eyes, "that can be arranged Miss Potter. Charlus why don't you go ahead with James, we'll follow at a slower pace."

Charlus seemed hesitant to leave Hermione alone, even for a few moments, even if it was with one of the best wizards of the age. Finally he nodded, "come James, let's see how messy your dorm is compared to your room at the Manor.

Hermione stood next to the headmaster, watching the two Potter's make their way out of sight. "So, Miss Potter, what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, sir, I didn't want to ask you something per say. I needed to tell you something I left out while we were in your office."

Professor Dumbledore didn't interrupt, much to Hermione's surprise. "Well, when I was taken, I was placed with a muggle family near London. But, it wasn't in this time."

Dumbledore looked at the young Potter curiously "Not in this time?"

Hermione shook her head, and began to walk towards the Gryffindor common room, "I went to school from 1991 to 1997, then, after being caught by some Death Eaters we had been on the run for about six months, I put on the ring I found on my friends grave and ended up here. I didn't want to say anything, but I know that when you try to transfer me to Hogwarts, there will be no records to transfer."

Dumbledore nodded, "well it was wise of you to tell me. We'll keep this secret between us shall we?" he offered the younger girl his arm "and if you want to talk about _anything _my office door is always open."

Hermione smiled, "thank you so much sir for believing me, I wasn't sure you would."

"Ah, Miss Potter, with magic, nothing is impossible to believe." And he walked with her up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room, and her new family.

* * *

I hope y'all like this long overdue chapter! Now if only I could get my room clean

Please Review! I love to hear your thoughts, the good and the bad!

'


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I know, I know it's been forever since I updated, I'm soooooo very sorry! I'm not making any promises this time. I'm slowly getting my mojo back for this story, and getting super motivated and inspired for this story. So just stick with me, and give me some loving!

Disclaimer: Since I haven't said this in a while, but, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, well it would've have never been written as well as JKR did, and it wouldn't have been as British (because goodness knows I am not!)

* * *

Chapter 11:

Hermione crawled into the familiar Gryffindor common room and felt a slight pang in her chest. All she could think about, seeing the familiar scarlet and gold walls, were all those that she'd had to leave behind. _Would Harry be able to find all of the Horcrux's? Would he be able to defeat Voldemort without her help? _At these thoughts Hermione shook her head. She didn't know how, but she was going to make not only Harry's life better, she would make everyone's life better. She just needed to figure out how.

She heard muffled shouting, then saw the blur of a dark haired figure before she was hit in the tightest hug she could remember, and that was saying something, for she had experienced many of Mrs. Weasley's frantic hugging sessions.

"Merlin Mia, I never thought that you would come back! I'm so excited to see you again! We have so much to catch up on don't we? Where were you? Why didn't you come back? Did you miss us? Did you remember us? How did you get to the Ministry?" All of this was said extremely fast, and if it weren't for the fact that Ron would often speak fast, with his mouth full of food, Hermione would have never understood what came out of her brother's mouth.

"Uh, Jay?" Hermione gasped, struggling slightly at the constriction to her lungs, "Can't breath."

"Oh," James dropped his arms from around his younger sister, "right, so." After his rambling Hermione couldn't believe that there was an awkward pause, but then again, it was an awkward situation.

Hermione tried to smile comfortingly "So, tell me about Hogwarts?"

And James was off, telling his sister about pranks he and his friends had pulled, all the teachers he liked, the teachers he didn't like, Hogsmeade, even his crush on one Lily Evans, who wouldn't give him the time of day but to yell at him. Hermione smiled; glad that he could bounce back so quickly. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would.

Charlus Potter came down the staircase from the boy's dormitories, James' trunk floating in front of him. He gave his daughter a smile, glad to see her reunited with her family once more. Hermione looped her arm through her older brothers and smiled as they made their way out of the common room.

"And then Sirius jumped behind a suit of armor so that professor McGonagall wouldn't see him."

* * *

"Did it work?" Hermione asked, tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks

James shook his head "No way! She caught him in less than five seconds. It's like she knew exactly where he was. Probably because he can't stay quiet to save his life, now he's not allowed to go set up pranks by alone."

Hermione nodded, James come into her bedroom, which was down the hall from his own, to talk to her after dinner that night. James had done most of the talking, telling his younger sister as much as he could about Hogwarts. Hermione had been quiet, content to observe the young man that she could hardly remember from before she was kidnapped. There were mannerisms, like the small smile that graced his face when he looked at her, that reminded her of Harry. Harry, who had been her brother in another life, and it hurt her to think she wouldn't see him again.

'_Well', _she thought '_that's not true is it I'll see him again, it just won't be the same. He won't be my brother, my savior, he'll be my nephew.'_ This thought had crossed her mind more than once that evening, upsetting Hermione just a little every time. She had spent so long being the "Golden Trio" she wasn't sure how to just be "Hermione" and if she couldn't be Hermione, the girl that she thought she was for eighteen years, how was she to be Mia Potter, the girl she had only remembered being for a few months?

It must have shown on her face, because shortly after James would start telling her a story about his pranking adventures, and close calls with getting caught every time Hermione's thought strayed.

After spending several hours getting to know her brother, _and her best friend's father, _Hermione yawned, "I think I'm going to go to bed Jay. I'll see you in the morning?"

She didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but part of her still thought that she was stuck in a dream. Wanting to wake up, yet scared at the same time. Scared of what she would wake up to, yet, knowing that she needed to help her best friend.

"Of course!" James exclaimed, "And tomorrow we're going to Kings Cross to pick Sirius up. You'll like Sirius, and I can introduce you to Lily." Every time James had spoken about Lily, which had been quite often over the course of the evening, his eyes shone brightly, and a smile, reminiscent of one that graced Harry's face when he spoke about Ginny, would brighten his face.

Hermione forced a smile on her face. She wasn't quite sure she was ready to meet Lily yet. Everyone had always told Harry that he had his mum's eyes, and if that was true, Hermione didn't know how she would react.

Hermione nodded, watching James walk out of her room, from the back she could just imagine it was Harry's figure walking away from her. Tears immediately welled up in her eyes, she wanted to call him back, feel his comforting arms around her. Harry had always been there for her, whenever she and Ron fought, when she modified her parents memory, he would always hold her while she cried.

But, it wasn't Harry who was walking away from her; it was a stranger, a stranger who was her brother. Bloody hell, that was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

"_I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?" _

_Hermione wasn't even with Harry when he had found it, "We found it- we found it," and Bellatrix raised her wand yet again, she didn't want to feel any more pain, and even though she knew it wouldn't help, she couldn't help but beg "please!" _

_And again the screaming started, she didn't want to scream, didn't want to show that weakness, but the pain was too much, and she focused on the pain. Maybe it would stop again, even for a brief moment. 'Oh please,' she thought 'please pause, please stop.'_

_And it stopped, Hermione heard Bellatrix's voice again. But she could barely make out the words, her mind was starting to shut down, maybe she would pass out and this would all be over, maybe she wouldn't have to feel any more pain. _

_"Tell the truth, tell the truth!" and the pain began yet again. But, only briefly this time, this time when the curse was lifted Bellatrix her captor pulled out a silver knife. It flashed ominously in the dim light. "What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth, or I swear I shall run you through with this knife." _

_But the pain from the knife would be welcome, it wouldn't hurt all over life the Unforgivable did, and then, it might be over. But she knew she couldn't think like that. They had to finish the mission; she had to help Harry and Ron. _

_She was yelling again, but Hermione couldn't understand the words anymore, the pain was causing her vision to start to dim, lights were flashing on the outskirts of her vision. _

_"Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?" Hermione's captor shrieked _

_"We only met him tonight!" Hermione put all the strength she could into those words, her words coming out in sobs. But, she knew that she had to convince the Death Eaters that it wasn't Gryffindor's sword, at all costs. "We've never been inside your vault…." which was true, "It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!" and Hermione broke down yet again, the remnants of the curse still ringing through her body. _

* * *

Hermione felt someone shaking her, "Mia, Mia! Wake-up!" The voice sounded scared, and slowly Hermione pulled herself from the memory that was quickly becoming her recurring nightmare.

"Harry?" She questioned, straining to see who was shaking her awake

"No, Mia, it's me James." The voice whispered soothingly, helping her to a seated position. He wiped the tears that had been streaming down her face during the nightmare, and pulled her into his strong arms. "Shhhh baby girl, it's going to be okay."

Hermione buried her face into the crook of his neck and just sobbed. Sobbed for everything she had lost, from the time that she had lost with her biological family, the loss of her best friends, the people who raised her, whom she had protected with everything she had, and the memory that kept haunting her dreams. All the while James just whispered into her ear and ran his fingers comfortingly through her hair, reminding her of the best friend, the brother that she had left behind.

Finally all her tears were spent, she looked up into the unfamiliar hazel eyes of her brother, who had finally let her out of his arms. "Please," she whispered, sounded much younger than even the fifteen-year-old body that she was now residing in, much less the nineteen-year-old girl that she had been previously, "don't leave me alone."

James nodded, helping her lie back down in her queen-sized bed, "don't worry Mia, I'm here." He got into the bed with his sister, holding her much the way she had held Harry after one of his nightmares, "I'm not leaving you alone."

* * *

Awwwwwww, so sweet! I am loving James right now. I'm the oldest, so I'm always the one that chased away the nightmare and the monster's in the closet (or under the bed) how I sometimes wish I had an older brother to protect me!

Be kind, leave some love!


	13. Chapter 12

A/n: This is just a quick authors note. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, and set this story on their Alert/Favorite's list. But also I would like to dedicate this chapter to randomgirl2k8 who has been an inspiration to me. And if you like Fred/Hermione stories like I do check out her story "A Matter of Time" which is on my favorites list! Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 12:

"Mia, James," the voice of Charlus Potter called down the hall, "you both need to wake up if you want to eat breakfast before we go to King's Cross!"

Hermione rolled over, expecting to find James still asleep on the opposite end of her large bed. However, the bed was empty. Rolling off the bed, she tripped over her sleeping brother, sometime during the night he had ended up on the floor. "Jay?" She whispered, shaking his shoulder lightly. When he didn't respond she began to shake him a little harder, "Jay?" she spoke again, louder this time.

"No Remus, I don't want to get up yet." James mumbled, rolling away from her in his sleep.

"James Potter!" Hermione all but yelled, "it's time to wake up, unless you don't want to come with us to King's Cross to pick up Sirius."

James jerked awake, "Wha?"

"Dad just came up, and said that we needed to get up and ready if we wanted to eat before we went to King's Cross."

James jumped up from the floor, almost banging into his younger sister, "Oh! I can't wait! You'll get to see the Hogwarts Express for the first time, and you'll get to meet Sirius, maybe even Evans."

Before Hermione could respond James had tripped out the door. Landing with a thud in the hallway, Hermione couldn't help but snicker. "Are you alright?"

James just grunted

Hermione laughed something that felt foreign on her tongue."I'll see you downstairs."

* * *

James had his left arm slung around Hermione's shoulder while they walked through King's Cross Station towards Platform 9 ¾. Walking through the train station reminded Hermione of times throughout her Hogwarts years that she had tread the same path James was currently leading her.

Her very first year of Hogwarts, trying to fathom how in the world she was to get on the Platform, when no such Platform should have existed, finding an older witch and her grandson, who turned out to be Neville Longbottom, her very first friend, and asking for their help.

Her third year, scared to death that something was going to happen to Harry because Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban.

Her fifth year, worried about Harry, who had yet to get over the death of Cedric. Worried he would do something rash because of the horrible things that the Daily Prophet had been writing about her best friend, knowing that the year ahead would be bad. But, even she could have never imagined how horrible it would be.

Her sixth year, still feeling the effects of the curse that she was hit with in the Department of Mysteries, still worried about Harry, the closest thing he had to a father had been killed in front of him. The final threads of innocence of all those involved in the battle at the Ministry taken with Sirius as he fell through the veil. Not knowing that the coming year would be her last year at Hogwarts before going on the run. Not knowing the headmaster was going to be killed by someone that he trusted, not knowing that would be the last year Muggle-born witches and wizards would be safe from Voldemort's wrath. Just knowing that the final battle was looming somewhere in the distance, but not knowing when or where it would happen.

All of these memories and thoughts where flitting across Hermione's mind, in no particular order, just coming and going out of sequence. Afraid that tears were going to start falling here, in the middle of King's Cross where anyone could see, made her turn her attention to her older brother, desperate for any distraction from her own mind.

"I don't know if you were told Mia, about how to get on the Platform, but it's really not as crazy as it looks. I remember when Dad took me to board the Hogwarts Express the first time I thought he was insane. Asking me to walk strait into a brick wall? But, then again, I never really listened when he would talk about Hogwarts, so I guess that's my fault."

Suddenly he stopped, facing the wall that separated Platforms 9 and 10. "Well, here we are." Their father was waiting in the car that they had driven, not wanting to cause any commotion. For commotion there would be if the Minister showed up to the Hogwarts Express, something that Hermione desperately wanted to avoid. So Charlus had granted his daughters wish to go for as long as possible without any media attention, and stayed behind.

Hermione nodded, as James removed his arm from around her shoulders and grabbed his sister's hand. "Alright, we're going to run right at the wall. Don't worry, we won't hit it. It's just an illusion to keep the Muggles from getting suspicious." And he began to pull her, in a dead sprint, towards the barrier.

Hermione's breath was taken away, just like every time she had previously entered the platform. The introduction to the magical world was just has impressive seven years after her first venture.

"Oh, wow!" Hermione let out a gasp, she felt like it had been years since she had been on this platform. The platform, and the scarlet steam-engine that it housed, showed to her that the war wasn't as bad as it had been in her previous time. Dumbledore was still alive, still protective of the school.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" James grinned at his sister's apparent awe. "I've never been on this side of the arriving before."

"Yes, it is! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" Hermione whispered, clutching her brother's hand even tighter within her own.

"I can't wait for you to be there," the train had just pulled into the station, and students had started filing out of the train. "It will be so awesome to have my baby sister at Hogwarts with me. I just wish you didn't have to wait until next term."

Hermione sighed sadly, "I wish I didn't either Jay."

* * *

A/N: I know it's not long, and nothing exciting happens but I am so fascinated with the way people's emotions are, and love trying to get into Hermione's mind. Especially in a situation like this. Who knows how anyone would react to finding out that the people who raised them weren't actually their parents. This story is going to deal a lot with her emotions.

Next time will continue the experience on the platform. I really hope this wasn't too boring for y'all. Please leave me a little bit of love! Thanks so much!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Oh, there's Sirius!" James shouted, pulling Hermione towards the scarlet train

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. The face of Sirius, the Sirius she had known, dark, haunted eyes peaking out from a sunken face, came to her mind. "Jay?" She questioned, pulling a very excited James to a stop. "There's a lot of people, I think I'll just wait here for you?" It was an excuse, a good one, Hermione thought, but, Hermione needed a few moments to collect herself before seeing a younger, alive, Sirius.

James looked apprehensive. "I don't know, maybe I should just stay back here with you."

Hermione shook her head "you go find Sirius so we can get out of here faster. If you're quick enough you can point out Miss Evans to me?"

James face lit up with a truly breathtaking smile, a smile Hermione hadn't seen on Harry's face in years. "I'll hurry then!" And off he ran into the crowd of students around the train.

Hermione closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. "This is not the same person," she muttered to herself. "He hasn't gone to Azkaban, he hasn't lost his best friend. You don't know this person." Hermione nodded to herself feeling marginally better.

Scanning through the crowd, trying to find James, her eyes locked on a familiar pair of grey eyes. Wracking her brain she realized that the person who's eyes she had found were Regulus'.

The dark-haired teenager offered her a small smile, Hermione returned his smile and gave him a small wave. An action the pure-blood mirrored promptly.

He made his way towards Hermione, "I'll see you around Hogwarts next term?" He muttered quietly, almost passing her before she could respond.

"Maybe sooner, I still have to take my O.W.L's."

Regulus stopped momentarily and nodded "alright, I'll see you then."

Hermione gave him another small smile, an expression which still felt foreign to her, as he continued to walk past.

* * *

"Mia! Mia!" Hermione started, searching for the voice that sounded so similar to her best friend. She was not disappointed when the messy, dark head of her brother peaking through the now thinning crowd. "I found him!" And indeed he was dragging another dark-haired boy behind him.

Hermione gasped, Sirius looked so different from the man that she knew that if she hadn't seen the picture in Harry's scrapbook of James and Lily's wedding she would have never realized that the two were the same person. His hair, while long and shaggy, was clean and groomed, there were no tattoo's covering his body, at least not that she could see, and he wasn't sickly thin, his skin was slightly tanned, not pasty white from spending twelve years in prison. But, the biggest change was this Sirius's eyes. They were so alive, sparkling with happiness as he laughed.

Hermione's chest felt heavy at the sight of such an alive Sirius. This young man looked nothing like the godfather that Harry knew.

James stopped directly in front of her, pulling Hermione from her thoughts. "This, my dear Mia, is my bestest friend, Sirius Black."

Sirius bent down in a slight bow, taking Hermione's proffered hand in his own, and kiss the back of it lightly. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Potter."

Hermione gave the young man a sad smile, then James whacked his best friend on the back of the head. "Oi man-whore! Don't charm my baby sister!"

Sirius crossed his arms across his chest, "humph, I can't control the charm, it just exudes naturally from my pores."

James rolled his eyes as Hermione giggled, these two boys were extremely close and Hermione couldn't help but think that they had had a similar conversation previously.

James frowned slightly at the sound of his sisters giggle, before looping her arm through his own. Hermione flinched briefly as his muscled arm brushed the still healing cut on her right forearm, then relaxed into her brother's soothing presence. James and Sirius were chatting next to Hermione about the past two days, Hermione was content to just listen and watch the two friends interact until Sirius mentioned one Lily Evans. "Lily told Remus that she hoped everything was alright at home?"

James' face lit up at the comment "really? I knew she cared about me!"

Sirius just shook his head and leaned down to Hermione "James has been convinced Lily would date him since Second Year."

Hermione turned towards Sirius, surprised, "really?" She echoed her brother's question, that was something Harry hadn't told her, or perhaps he had never been told, nor James, while they had been talking over the last two days.

Sirius nodded solemnly, "yes, it would help if she actually like him, but, she said she'd rather date the giant squid that lives in the Black Lake."

Hermione laughed, remembering when Harry had told her and Ron about the memory of Snape's which he had seen that exact conversation.

James wasn't even listening to Sirius and Hermione's conversation. He was too busy peering through the crowd, looking for the woman who had held his affections for so long. "There she is!" He unlocked his arm from his sisters and grabbed her hand before dragging Hermione towards the exit. "Evans, Oi Evans!" He shouted, trying to get the girls attention.

As a head of dark, red hair turned towards the noise, Hermione gasped. The people who had told Harry he had his mother's eyes were not exaggerating. Harry's eyes locked onto her own as James pulled her to a stop.

"What do you want Potter?" The pretty girl asked icily.

James just smiled, unable to realize that Lily spoke with a great amount of distain in her voice. But, Hermione could tell, many of her mannerisms were much like her son's, and Harry's eyes showed a great amount of adoration. Much like how Harry had looked at Ginny after he had broken up with her, for her own good. "I just wanted to introduce you to my sister, Mia."

Lily's gaze moved from James to Hermione, lingering briefly on their clasped hands, she shuffled her bag so her right hand was free, and she outstretched her hand towards the younger girl, causing Hermione to let go of her life-line to meet it. "Nice to meet you, Mia." Lily's voice became soft, much different than the tone she had previously used towards James.

"You too." Hermione's voice became soft as she fought the tears that were threatening to fall. _Oh Harry, I miss you so much, I wish you were here. _Hermione looked down from Harry's eyes as Lily let go of her hand.

"Jay," Hermione spoke so softly that she wasn't sure if he could hear her, "can we leave?"

James looked at her, disappointment coloring his features, Hermione knew he wanted to talk to the girl with her best friend's eyes, but she couldn't stay here. Once her brother saw her face, his expression changed from disappointment to concern, "of course," he put his arm around her shoulders and started towards the exit. "See you after break Evans." He called over his shoulder, Hermione peeked and saw Harry's eyes shining in disappointment and sadness. Hermione laid her head on James' shoulder, and Sirius, knowing that his brother's sister was upset, linked his fingers through Hermione's free hand. They walked like that through Kings Cross Station to the waiting car with the Minister of Magic.

* * *

A/N: I hope y'all liked this chapter! Sirius and Lily made an appearance in this one, wonder what the next chapter will bring? Leave me some love to motivate me to update faster. (I have school, so that takes precedence most of the time…. But I'll try to update ASAP!)


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: So I tried to upload this yesterday, but either fanfiction or my computer were being uncooperative. I'm tempted to think it was , since I can upload now, but whatever. So a day late, I give you the next installment!

* * *

Chapter 14:

As soon as the car pulled into the drive-way Hermione made her way quickly to her bedroom on the second floor. She needed some time to calm down and think of what to tell James and Sirius when they asked her why she got so upset on the platform after meeting Lily.

She had hoped that meeting Lily would be postponed until next year when Hermione attend Hogwarts herself, and although she had though she had been prepared to meet her best friends mum, she really hadn't been.

She shut the door and with a flick of her wand, _oh how amazing it felt to be in possession of her wand again_, she locked the door behind her. Hermione laid down on her bed, letting the tears flow, free from the bondage she held them in while she was in the presence of others.

It only took three minutes before someone tried the door handle, finding it locked a light knock came through the heavy, oak door. "Mia?" James' voice called, "are you alright in there?"

Hermione cleared her throat, trying to clear any evidence of tears from her voice. "Yea, I'm okay."

"Can me and Sirius come in?"

"It's Sirius and I, James." Hermione gave a small chuckle at her natural instinct to correct his grammar.

She could almost hear James roll his eyes, much like Harry and Ron would at her corrections. "Can Sirius and I come in then?"

Hermione rubbed her eyes, trying to clear any trace of tears, picking up her wand, relishing the feeling of the polished wood beneath her fingers for a moment before unlocking the door with a small flick of her wrist. "Yes, you boys can come in."

The heavy door burst open, and two blurs catapulted into the room towards the bed. The boys only hesitated slightly before jumping onto the bed with Hermione.

James pulled her into his arms for a few moments, before Sirius shouted "group hug!" and, he pulled the two siblings into a fierce hug, knocking all three of them down onto the bed. Hermione felt a laugh bubble up in her chest, a true laugh, a laugh she hadn't expressed since Professor Dumbledore had been killed.

After a few moments Sirius finally let go of the two Potters, giving them each one of his arms, and pulling them both into a seated position on the bed. Wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, Hermione caught a glimpse of James' face. It was a look that Harry had expressed far too often in the last few months she was with him. Hermione's breath hitched, looking at the serious face of her elder brother. Sirius' expression mirrored that of his best friend. Hermione folded her hands in her lap, looking down, unable to meet the boys gaze.

"Mia," James asked, in a soft, soothing voice, placing his hand on her arm, prodding the physically younger girl to look up, "are you alright?"

Hermione nodded, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep her voice from cracking.

""What happened on the platform?" Sirius' gruff voice asked, drawing Hermione's eyes away from her brother, locking onto the grey eyes of her best friend's godfather. "Did someone say something to you, hurt you at all?" His fists clenched on top of his thigh. Hermione smiled sadly, _her _Sirius was very protective of her, almost as protective as he was of Harry. Hermione had never figured out if it was because she had helped him escape the Dementors, or if it was because she was one of Harry's best friends. It seemed she had finally gotten part of that answer.

Hermione shook her head, "no, it was just so many people. I felt a little over-whelmed."

James nodded, contemplating her words, "but, why did seeing Lily bring that out so quickly."

Hermione hung her head, not wanting to see the hurt in the physically older boy's eyes. She shrugged, "she reminded me of one of my best friends," which wasn't a lie, "I just realized I would never see her again." Again, not a lie, she just happened to combine two of her friends into one person. Lily may have had Harry's eyes, but her build, and her hair, reminded Hermione greatly of Ginny.

James and reached out to grab one of Hermione's smaller hands, "why can't you? I know you moved from America," Sirius started "but, that's just a portkey away, and you can always owl her."

Hermione shook her head, "I can't, she's not," Hermione began to stumble over her words as the tears she had tried desperately at bay finally broke loose. "She's gone." Hermione took her hands from the boys and pulled her face towards her hands. _Oh Harry, Ginny, Ron, I'll never have to same relationship with you. I'll never be your friend; I'll never have more than friendship with you._

Hermione felt herself being pulled into an awkward hug, as another hand began to rub her back soothingly. "What happened?" She felt James' chest vibrate as he spoke.

Hermione just shook her head and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Sirius, continuing to rub Hermione's back spoke calmly, "Well, if you need to talk about something, we'll both be here. James may be your biological brother, but he's my brother in all but blood. That means you're my baby sister too. And I'm the better looking brother, anyway." Hermione let out a laugh, "There's that beautiful sound!" Sirius exclaimed, pleased at himself for subsiding the tears for a moment.

Hermione pulled herself from out of the comfort of James' arm and gave Sirius a sad smile, "I don't know what I'm going to do with two older brothers."

James let out a deep laugh, "you don't need to worry about that little sis, but we'll always take care of you."

Hermione stopped for a moment, thinking to herself that she'd never truly had someone to take care of her. She had always had to take care of everyone around her. Harry and Ron always needed her to figure out the course of action, plan for them, Ginny needed her to listen and be her comfort, her parents, _the people who had raised her, _needed her to protect them from magic. While Harry and Ron always had her back, she always had theirs as well. But, this was different, she had never had someone feel a need to protect her, to care for her, just because she was Hermione. She smiled at the two boys on her bed, "James, if Lily doesn't fall in love with you, then she's not right in the head."

Sirius groaned as James just grinned at Hermione, "thanks Mia," and he pulled her into a half-hug.

* * *

_Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

_I am sorry for writing to you at your home, but, I felt I needed to apologize for my actions on Platform 9 3/4. If I offended you in any way with them I am truly sorry, I did not mean to. My brother and his friends speak highly of you and I would have hated to offend someone before I even start school. Have a happy Christmas._

_Hermione Potter_

* * *

_Hermione, _

_There is no need to apologize! I could see that you were uncomfortable, and I just hope it wasn't something I did or said to make you feel that way. I would write more, but my sister hates owls, so I need to get yours out of the house before she throws too much of a fit. I cannot wait to get to know you better once you start at Hogwarts. If you ever need anything that your dolt of a brother can't help you with, you just let me know. Both he and his friends were so excited to learn you were still alive. I hope you have a happy Christmas as well._

_Lily Evans_

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! I know it's a little slow, but I like to establish relationships and such. I think they are a good basis for the rest of the story. Next time we will see what Christmas with the Potter's/Sirius Black is like! Leave me some love all you wonderful readers!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

* * *

James Potter awoke early Christmas morning, so early in fact, that the snow around Potter Manor still glistened with the glow of the moonlight. James eagerly slipped on his house shoes and grabbed a poorly wrapped present. He wanted to be the first person to wish his sister a happy Christmas.

He crept quietly, a trait he developed from late night sneaking around the castle at night, towards Mia's door. Trying the handle, pleased to find it unlocked, he pushed opened the door and made his way to his sister's bed.

He took a moment to watch his sister sleep; glad to see she was sleeping peacefully. While he hadn't come to her room to wake her from a nightmare since that first night, she always looked tired in the morning, like she hadn't gotten any restful sleep during the night. James almost felt guilty for waking her up, but, with a glance towards the package in his hand, he became excited once again to wake her from her slumber.

"Mia, Mia," James said softly, shaking his younger sister's shoulder.

Mia groaned and tried to turn away from his prodding, "too early," she mumbled, grabbing her covers, pulling them over her head as she moved.

"Come on Mia, its Christmas!" James whisper shouted, trying to pull the covers from his sister's clutches.

"James," Mia whined, desperately trying to clutch her quilt to her chest, "it's still dark out."

"I know," James thrusted the package towards her. "I wanted to give you this before everyone else woke up."

Mia reached out and grabbed the package, giving her brother a small smile. James nodded to her, indicating that she should open it.

As Mia opened the wrapping carefully, James nervously bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Jay," Mia whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry." James muttered, sitting down on the bed, but, before he could put his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her, she had thrown her arms his neck.

"Thank you," she opened the book that James had been working on carefully for the past few days, "will you narrate for me?"

James moved so that he was sitting next to his sister, pulling the book towards him, so that it was splayed over both of their laps. "This one was taken by dad's secretary the day we went to Diagon Alley to shop for my school supplies before my first year."

* * *

Hermione attached a small, neatly wrapped package to the left of the family owl, Tucker, and sent him out into the cold.

"Who are you sending Tucker to on Christmas?" Charlus Potter asked, munching on a roll the house-elves had brought up for the family to snack on while they opened their presents.

"A friend, don't worry, he won't be gone for too long." Charlus nodded, not wanting to question his daughter too thoroughly.

Sirius threw some of the crumpled wrapping paper past Hermione, towards the hearth of the fireplace. "So, Mia, are you ready for tonight?" Sirius hurled another crumpled piece of wrapping, missing the hearth and hitting Hermione on the forehead.

Hermione glared at the grey-eyed boy, and tossed the paper ball back at him, missing entirely, and shaking her head. "Not at all." Tonight was the annual Ministry Christmas Ball, the Potter family was expected to attend since Mr. Potter was the Minister of Magic. "Do I have to go?"

"Mia, you can't force me to deal with these hooligans by myself." Charlus exclaimed, ruffling James and Sirius' hair, "besides, if you want stay away from being forced into an interview, it might be a good idea for you to be in a place where it'll be hard for the press to corner you for more than five minutes."

Hermione sighed, "I just don't want people to stare at me."

James smiled at the physically younger girl, tossing a few lemon-drops at her, "well, no matter where you go, someone's going to stare at you."

"But," Sirius continued, "at least we'll be there tonight-"

"able to get you out of any uncomfortable situations."

Hermione smiled at the interaction between the two friends. "Well, I guess if I have to suffer through it, at least I'll get to suffer with you."

"That's the spirit!" Sirius clapped Hermione on the shoulder, causing her to cough slightly under the pressure.

* * *

Hermione stared at the dress her father had hung in her bathroom for that night.

"Is missus alright?" The small house-elf that had been helping her get ready asked.

Hermione nodded, never taking her eyes off of the dress, "yes Mipsy, I'm fine."

"Well missus, Mipsy should be starting on your hair now. Come, sit."

Hermione sat down cross-legged of the floor so the small elf could reach her hair.

"Is missus comfortable? Missus could move to the bed, if missus would be more comfortable."

"No Mipsy, I'm fine here."

Hermione felt the small elf nod and begin to run her long fingers through Hermione's hair. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Mipsy broke the silence. "Missus has such beautiful hair, just like Mistress Dorea."

Hermione started, first because no one had ever complimented her hair, and second because since she had come back no one had mentioned her mother. "You used to do my mother's hair, Mipsy?"

The elf was silent for a few moments, her fingers twirling through Hermione's hair, before she spoke. "Yes, missus. I is her elf, until missus is old enough to be a mistress. Mipsy always did Mistress Dorea's hair before the balls."

Hermione knew it was unusual for a house-elf to have the ability to do their mistress' hair, and, while she was appalled at the idea of owning her own house-elf, she was more curious about the mother she hadn't remembered having. Of the memories that she had gained, which were not very many of them, very few of them contained Dorea Potter.

"What was she like, Mipsy? My Mum?"

Mipsy paused, sniffling slightly, then she answered ever so softly, "she was sad missus. Mistress Dorea was always so sad."

* * *

A/N: I hope all you wonderful readers enjoyed this chapter. I know things are moving a little slow, but I promise it will start to pick up again! Next time we will go to the Ministry Ball! And we'll meet someone super important! So leave me some love!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, still not convinced that the girl staring back at her was indeed her. Her chestnut curls were pulled into an elegant up-do. Mipsy had done a much better job than she had done for the Yule Ball, with two bottles of Sleakezy's. Mispy had also done a light dusting of make-up, nothing too fancy, just some foundation, blush and mascara.

Hermione was grateful to her father for getting her a long-sleeved gown. It was a beautiful, finely spun gold, with an off the shoulder design. The top had a corset design, complete with a dark gold ribbon laced up the back, starting at the bust-line there was an in-lay of a golden glitter, that completely covered the top portion of the corset, gradually becoming less frequent as it hit her waist, almost completely disappearing as the corset top reached the skirt. The skirt was an A-line skirt, it was still gold, it had an ambre effect, causing it to fade from the lighter gold of the top, to a deep, dark gold at the bottom. The skirt was long enough to cover Hermione's feet, so she had convinced her father that she would be able to get away with wearing a gold ballet flat.

The only problem with the dress was that it was a relatively low-cut dress. Normally this wouldn't bother her, but as Hermione ran her fingers over her left shoulder, she suddenly began to feel self-conscious.

The long scar that started on her left shoulder and moved right across the top of her chest, in all honesty she had forgotten about the scar she had gotten during the excursion to the Department of Mysteries in her fifth year. Much like the healing cut on her right arm, it was made using dark magic, and it could not be healed completely. She normally ignored the scar, had gotten good at forgetting it was there even.

But, there would be no forgetting about it tonight, no hiding the battle scar. She could only hope that people would be too polite to ask her about it directly.

* * *

After Hermione had finished looking herself over, she made her way downstairs to meet her father and the boys. She got her first glimpse of the boys, and her father, all dressed up from the top of the stairs. From her vantage point she saw that they were all wearing dress robes. Charlus Potter 's robes were a classic black, Sirius' were a dark, charcoal grey, and James' were a dark, navy blue.

Hermione let out a small gasp as James turned towards her, his son really did favor him. Hermione felt like she was seeing Harry at the Yule Ball during her fourth year.

The three figures below her must have heard her gasp, for they all turned towards her. She gave them a nervous smile and made her way slowly down the staircase.

"You look beautiful sweetie." Charlus Patter spoke softly, reaching his hand towards his daughter, guiding her down the last few steps.

Sirius nodded in agreement, but James had his fist clenched at his side, a small glare on his face briefly before his expression softened and he smiled up at his sister, "Yea Mia, you look great."

Hermione smiled at the three gentlemen around her. "Thanks, you all look very handsome."

Sirius sent Hermione a dazzling smile, "but, of course we do miss Mia, we always look handsome."

Hermione rolled her eyes as James led her towards the fireplace.

* * *

Hermione hadn't been left alone all night. After arriving to the massive dining hall, that the Ministry had rented out for the evening, with her father, they were immediately ushered to a table. Luckily the people at their table were people in the head of their department. Either they were too polite to ask Hermione anything about the time after her kidnapping, or they didn't want to ask her their questions in front of her father.

After dinner came the dancing, something Hermione had never truly enjoyed. As the music started someone grabbed onto her arm. Hermione jumped, reaching for her wand that was cleverly hidden in her dress. "Calm down Mia, it's just me." James whispered, pulling Hermione towards the dance floor, "I want the first dance."

Hermione followed him gratefully, "thanks." She whispered as her brother began to lead her in a waltz

"Of course," he gave her a smile, "this way, the photographers get the picture they'll want, and the next person that wants to dance with you has to ask me."

Hermione shook her head, a small smile spreading across her lips, "thanks."

James nodded, "of course." He was quiet for a few moments, concentrating on his steps. Then "that's a pretty impressive scar."

Hermione was taken aback, she had expected that question, but she hadn't expected that he'd be the one to ask it.

"Relax Mia, I'm just trying to help." James gave her an encouraging smile.

* * *

Hermione was finally able to sneak away from the dance floor, towards the refreshment table, eager to get some punch and get away from the many people who had been trying to get her attention. Thankfully she had been able to avoid the few reporters that had been allowed into the Ministry Ball.

Hermione turned from the punchbowl, lost in her thoughts, and ran right into a lean, muscular wall. "Oh my goodness," she gasped as her drink spilt on the young man next to her, "I am so sorry."

The young man chuckled, and pulled his wand out of his pocket, "it's no problem." Hermione looked up, trying to get a glimpse of the person she had just mauled with her sparkling punch. Their eyes met and Hermione let out an inaudible gasp. He was just over two meters tall, and he was built very well, but wasn't overly muscular, it was a lean muscle. But, his eyes were such a dark blue, filled with a mischievous sparkle, his hair was a dark red, and his face had a very faint dusting of freckles. So faint, in fact, that if Hermione hadn't of been less than two feet away from him she would have never seen them.

"I am really sorry." She tried once again to apologize. "I should have been paying attention to what I was doing."

Again, the young man chuckled, "it's alright, any excuse to talk to a pretty little lady is a good thing."

Hermione felt a blush begin to heat up her face, as she began to turn away. But, the young man held out his hand, "Could I bother you for a dance?"

Hermione nodded, and allowed him to lead her towards the dance floor.

"How has your evening been so far?" The young red-head asked

"Exhausting," Hermione gave a small laugh, "how has yours been?"

"Well, it's much better now that I'm dancing with such a pretty lady." He paused "My name is Fabien by the way."

That name sounded so familiar, but Hermione couldn't place where she had heard the name before. And Fabien was being much more charming than anyone she had talked to all night. "I'm Hermione."

"What a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." Fabien commented, laughing as Hermione ducked her head embarrassingly. "Don't be ashamed, hold you head high girl, and accept the beauty that you've been given. Smile for me please?"

Hermione looked back up and gave him a shy smile, "there we go. Everyone looks so much better with a smile on their face."

* * *

A/N: AHHHHHH! Love this chapter! I hope you guys like it as much as I do. For some reason in my mind Fabien has a southern gentlemen sort of quality to him. I'm from the south, so that probably influenced that a lot. I am in love with southern gentlemen Leave me a little love my lovely reviewers!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Hermione smiled at Fabien as the last song of the night faded to silence. She had danced with the young man twice more since their initial dance. He had come up to her shortly after a reporter from the Daily Prophet had found her. "Excuse me ma'am," Fabien interrupted the older reporter, "but, this little lady promised me a dance." He then pulled Hermione towards the dance floor; when she had asked him why he had done that he simply shrugged and gave her a bright smile, "I just hate seeing lovely ladies, like yourself, in uncomfortable situations."

Hermione gave Fabien a quiet "thank-you" and made her way thru the crowd towards her father.

"Good evening sweetheart." Charlus Potter spoke, pulling his daughter to his side, "it's been nice chatting with you Ben, I'll see you next week."

"Of course Minister, have a good holiday." The older gentlemen told Charlus, he then nodded at Hermione, "you as well Miss Potter."

"Thank you sir," Hermione answered, giving him the same small, polite smile she had been giving everyone all night.

Charlus pulled her towards the Floo set up and ushered her to Floo to the Potter Manor. She was unsurprised to see James and Sirius there and already changed from their dress robes into sweat pants and T-shirts.

"Mia!" Go change, Mipsy made us some dessert." Sirius exclaimed, pushing Hermione towards the stairs.

Charlus, who had appeared in the Manor just in time to see the exchange, let out a deep laugh at Sirius' antics. "Go on then, I'll join you kids for some hot chocolate."

Hermione began up the stairs, rolling her eyes at being called a "kid," she hadn't been a kid for a long time.

* * *

After Hermione had changed into some dark maroon sweat-pants and a gray long-sleeved shirt, taking the time to scrub her face clean of make-up, took her hair out of its elegant up-do; tugging down the edge of her right sleeve, she made her way towards the plush, dark leather sofa in the non-formal living room.

Sirius and James had saved her a seat in between them on the couch, while her father sat across from them in an armchair. All three of them were sipping on hot chocolate, a plate of brownies on the coffee table between the two pieces of furniture. "Here Mia," James held out a mug towards her.

Hermione came forward, taking the mug from her brother, and sitting down in the middle of the two boys, tucking her feet underneath her, sipping the hot chocolate.

"So, how was your first Ministry Ball?" James asked conversationally

"Exhausting," Hermione gave a tired smile, "it seemed that almost everyone wanted to talk to me."

Charlus nodded, "well, you seemed to enjoy talking to the youngest Prewitt boy."

"Prewitt?" Hermione questioned quietly, trying to remember where she had heard that name before.

"Yes, his name is Fabien I believe?" When Hermione nodded her father continued, "He's following in his brother's footsteps. He started the Auror Academy this year, he's one of the best according to the instructors. Auror Moody has been watching him closely."

"Oh," Hermione mumbled, wondering if that was where she had heard the surname Prewitt, from Moody's many rants about the old Auror program.

But then, a memory from years ago came to the forefront of her mind. '_Oh those boys, they are just like their namesakes! Always getting into trouble, at least Gideon and Fabien grew up. But no, my boys had to open up a joke shop!' _

"There brother-in-law works for the Ministry as well. He is trying to get into the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. He's an interesting one, Arthur, loves everything to do with Muggles."

"Really?" Hermione questioned, a smile gracing her face. Arthur had always been kind to her, asking questions about the Muggle world, just as eager to learn as she was about the wizarding world.

"Oh yes!" Sirius spoke up. "He loves everything Muggle. I think he embarrasses his wife sometimes."

"I think it's great!" Smiled Hermione, "I think wizards can learn a lot from Muggles."

"Really?" James questioned

"Yes," replied Hermione, "have you ever been to the cinema?"

Both Sirius and James shook their heads, confused looks on their faces. "What's a cinema?"

Charlus answered, surprising Hermione slightly, "it's a place where Muggles go to watch movies on a very large screen."

Sirius and James nodded, taking in the information. James looking slightly surprised at his father's knowledge.

"Yes, I love going to the movies." Hermione paused, remembering the times when her parents, _the Grangers,_ she reminded herself, would take her to the movies as a treat.

"What else?" James asked, excitedly

Hermione paused, glad that the conversation had moved away from the Prewitt and Weasley family. "Well, just look at everything they've been able to accomplish without magic. Like telephone's, you can talk to someone, anywhere in the world, like they're in the same room."

"Wow, they can really do that?" James asked astonished

Hermione nodded, once again amazed at how little most pure-bloods know about the Muggle world.

* * *

Charlus Potter had gone to bed much earlier, while Hermione, James and Sirius stayed up, continuing to talk about the difference between the wizarding and Muggle worlds.

Finally Hermione let out a long yawn, and set down the empty mug that had held her hot chocolate, "well boys, I'm going to go to turn in. I'll see you in the morning."

James jumped up, pulling Hermione from the couch by her right arm. Hermione winced as his hand closed around the bottom of the cut on her arm. Of course James felt the shudder and stopped abruptly, letting go of his sister, causing her to fall back down onto the soft leather. "Are you okay?" Concern written all over his face, looking much like Harry had the night before she had ended up back here.

Hermione nodded, giving James a small smile, "yes, I just haven't completely healed yet."

James nodded, still looking concerned, and pulled her up from the couch carefully, Sirius getting up and following the two Potter siblings up the stairs.

When they got to Hermione's door, Sirius walked past James and Hermione, whispering a soft "goodnight."

James turned to his sister, causing her to her to pause just inside the door. "Listen, I know you only danced with Fabien tonight, but he was a Gryffindor with me and Sirius-"

"Sirius and I, James." Hermione interrupted, almost unwillingly

"Right," James shot her a tired smile, "anyways, Fabien is a good guy Mia, just remember that."

Hermione shook her head, "I just danced with him, I might not ever see him again. Besides, I'm still in school. That makes him a little old for me, don't you think?"

James just shrugged and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "Goodnight Mia."

"Night Jay."

* * *

A/N: So I should totally be studying for my Stats test tomorrow, but I'm procrastinating by updating this story and being on pinterest…. Oh well, give me some love and some good thoughts for my test tomorrow. Please?


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

* * *

_Hermione was in the tent, Ron had just left and she was torn apart. She couldn't believe that Ron had left them, had left her. And now, he couldn't come back, even if he wanted to. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes, not wanting Harry to see her so upset. _

_But, he knew, Ron was his best friend, his first friend, and Harry always knew when Hermione was upset. He turned up the small Wizarding Wireless; it was playing a slow, sad song that she was not familiar with. Harry held out his hand towards her, pulling her up towards him, and they danced slowly, and a little awkwardly around the small tent._

_"What if we just stopped, we could stay her." _

_She felt Harry chuckle humorlessly, "is that what you really want to do?"_

_"Right now? Yes."_

_"He'll come back, he wasn't thinking, it was the Horcrux that made him think like that." Harry's voice changed to another familiar voice, Hermione could smell his hair, and for a moment she just breathed in the scent before looking into the familiar light blue eyes._

_"Ron," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Oh how she had missed this boy, missed fighting with him._

_"Sweetie, don't cry," the smell changed, the voice changed, and the happy tears quickly became sad, and she struggled against the sob. "Hey now," a calloused hand came under her cheek and forced her face upwards. She met his dark blue eyes, "they're safe now. You can protect them better now than you could then."_

_Hermione nodded as the man pulled her towards his chest. "How do I stop missing them?" She asked into the man's muscular chest._

_"You realize that you can help them by living your life here. The life you were supposed to live."_

* * *

Hermione awoke her cheeks still damp from her tears. Her dream had felt so real, she could still smell Ron's hair, still feel Harry's arms comforting her, she could still feel the rumble of the chest from that deep drawl.

She pushed the covers off of her, standing in her room, slowly making her way to the on-suite bathroom. She turned on the cold water, splashing her face with the cool liquid, facing the mirror. Once more the differences in her appearance greatly outweighed the similarities.

She was no longer Hermione Jane Granger, the muggle-born know-it-all, one-third of the Golden Trio. Hermione Granger didn't exist, she would never exist. The girl in the mirror was a Potter, a pure-blood witch, still a know-it-all. But, this girl was Jessica Hermione Potter, known by her close friends and family as Mia. She needed to let go of Hermione Granger and embrace Hermione Potter.

Hermione sighed gazing down at the white sink. She would never forget being Hermione Granger. She had experienced too much, her scars were still visible, and some would never go away. But, she could use the knowledge she had gained while she was Hermione Granger to make this world better.

The future was not set in stone. It could be changed because it hadn't yet happened.

Hermione turned away from the sink and mirror and made her way back to her bed, a small smile growing across her face. She would be able to make a difference.

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thank you so much for the stationary and quill set. It's beautiful! I hope your holidays have been well. It must be great to spend time with your family after being away for so long. My Christmas was well, it's always to take a break from school and spend time with my family. But, I'm ready to go back to school and back to the wizarding world. I hope all is well_

_Lily_

* * *

_Dear Lily, _

_You are very welcome! I know I always enjoy having fresh parchment and quills before a new school term. It has been great being with my family, it's so different than what I'm used to. I'm still amazed at how little my brother and Sirius know about the Muggle world. I was hoping to be able to take them to the cinema but, I haven't been able to leave the house without getting caught up by the reporters and such. Have a great start of term._

_Hermione_

* * *

_Hermione, _

_I'm sure that people will begin to leave you alone soon. They'll get bored soon enough. I've noticed that many pure-blood witches and wizards don't know about the Muggle world. I'm surprised you know what a cinema is. I hope you don't get too lonely once your brother and Sirius go back to Hogwarts. Enjoy your time off from school._

_Lily_

* * *

_Lily,_

_I know about the Muggle world because I was raised with a Muggle family. There are many things I enjoyed about being in the Muggle world. I do wish I was going to Hogwarts. I'll be alone most of the time since my dad with be working. I'm not looking forward to James and Sirius leaving. And, I'll be studying for my O.W.L's, since I need to take them before starting my sixth year. Enjoy the last few days of your holiday._

_Hermione_

* * *

The last few days of break had gone by much too quickly for Hermione's liking. Tomorrow James and Sirius would be boarding the Hogwarts Express and head back to school, and she wouldn't be going with them. Hermione sighed as she pulled her long-sleeved shirt over her head. She didn't know what she would do with her time now. She could always study for the O.W.L's, but she had already taken them once, and she didn't think she would need as much time this go-around. Maybe on defence, since that was the only one she didn't get an "O" in.

A loud knock on the door interrupted Hermione's musings. "Yes?" Hermione called thru the door.

"You decent?" Her brother responded

"Yes," Hermione chuckled, pulling the sleeve on her right arm down.

The door flew open and both James and Sirius bounded into her room. "Mia, my love!" Sirius exclaimed loudly, throwing his arms around her smaller body.

Hermione patted Sirius on the back awkwardly, "are you okay?"

Sirius nodded, letting go of the younger girl. "Yes!" He paused while a laughing James caught up to the pair, "we have something for you!"

"Really?" Hermione questioned, a smile gracing her face.

"Yes," James nodded and handed her a very poorly wrapped package, "it's to let you communicate with us while we're at Hogwarts."

Hermione opened the package and saw a mall, hand-held mirror. "What?" she questioned

"If you hold it up and say my name" James started, gesturing to the small mirror, "I have the mate to it, you'll appear in my mirror and I'll appear in yours. Sirius and I used to use them for detentions, but we didn't want you to be lonely with us gone."

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes, and she flung her arms around both boys. "Thank you so much! I'm going to miss you when you leave."

"Well," said Sirius from above her head, "now hopefully you won't miss us too much, we're just a mirror a way whenever you need us."

"Except in class." Hermione added, letting go of the two taller boys

James and Sirius smiled, and shook their heads slightly, "yes except in class."

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Please leave me a little loving! And just a heads up, on the twentieth chapter I'm going to have a small little quiz for y'all and whoever gets it right first, I will feature in the story! (It won't be until the sequel when Hermione is a t Hogwarts) But, I'll let you know more about it in the next few chapters! OMG guys, I'm at over 100 reviews! I didn't think that would ever happen when I started this story! Thank you so very much! I feel so honored!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 18:

* * *

"Come on Mia!" James shouted over the bustle of the train station.

"I'm coming Jay!" Hermione smiled at his enthusiasm. While her brother was upset to leave her this morning, he was excited to see his friends, and one Lily Evans.

Sirius, who was behind Hermione, grasped one of her hands, his other hand still pulling his trunk. He started to run through the crowd, weaving in and out of the other early morning commuters. Hermione was laughing at his antics. It was still difficult for her to believe that this Sirius and the Sirius she knew before was the same person. There were moments, very few of them, when she was with Harry, at the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, when this jovial man would shine through. She was so happy to see him like this most of the time, but it still surprised her.

"James!" Sirius yelled across the station, causing a few passer-by's to turn, "slow down!"

James turned, and stopped just short of Platform 9. "Well hurry up you bloody wanker!" He called back.

"James!" Hermione admonished, "that is not appropriate language, especially not in public!"

James just shrugged and held out his left hand, reaching for his sister's free right hand, and pulled both her and Sirius towards the brick wall that separated platforms 9 and 10. Hermione closed her eyes instinctively, she had never gotten used to running through what appeared to be a solid wall.

As soon as they made it to the other side, both James and Sirius let go of her hands. She opened her eyes and saw a very crowded platform. This made Hermione smile sadly; the war was not yet great enough to cause parents to fear sending their children to Hogwarts. That was great; it just reminded Hermione how much loss was going to occur.

"Is that Evans?" Sirius questioned, pointing to the red-head who was waving in their direction. This question caused James to perk up, and automatically run his left hand through his hair.

Hermione saw this and rolled her eyes, returning the wave from the pretty red-head.

"Is she coming over here?" James questioned, watching the girl he fancied maneuvering around the crowd, "what do I do? What do I say to her?"

Hermione rolled her eyes yet again, obviously Harry had gotten his nervousness from James. "Hi Lily." She called over the heads of the few people that separated them.

"That's brilliant!" James started, thinking his sister was talking to him.

"Hey Hermione." Lily said as she reached the Potter's and Sirius, the honorary Potter, and she pulled the younger girl into a hug. "I didn't think you would come to the platform today."

Hermione shrugged, pulling herself from Lily's arms, "I figured I couldn't hide for forever." As she spoke she caught a glimpse of her brother and Sirius' faces, and almost burst out laughing. They were completely in shock, unaware Lily and Hermione were on speaking terms.

"Well, I'm glad you made it!" The red-head smiled prettily at the younger girl. "I have something for you." Lily pulled a rather large stack of parchment from her bag, and handed it to Hermione. "I know you'll be spending a lot of time studying for the O.W.L's, and I thought these might help. There the notes I took last year while I was studying. If you have any questions you can always owl me."

Hermione smiled at the girl in front of her, and whispered a small "thank you" as she began to thumb through the pages. The handwriting was neat, straight, and crammed into every available space, not unlike how her note for the O.W.L's looked.

Lily nodded, "see you later Hermione! Potter, Black." She acknowledged the two boys before walking away.

"What?" James gaped, unable to get his question worded

"How did that happen?" Sirius asked, voicing the question that his best friend couldn't, "you two haven't spoken more than two words to each other."

Hermione just smiled and shrugged, "You two need to get on the train if you want a compartment." And she shoved the two boys towards the scarlet engine. "I'll talk to you soon!" She gave them both a hug from behind, and turned towards the exit. A few steps later she had to dodge a trunk that the owner had lost control of their trolley.

"Regulus, you must watch where you are going!" Spoke a nasally voice, one that Hermione had only heard screaming.

"Yes, ma'am." Regulus muttered, briefly looking up to meet Hermione's eyes, and smiled slightly at her before lowering his head and moving forward.

"And you missy, you should stay out of people's way." Mrs. Black, looking down her nose at Hermione

Hermione raised her eyebrows. No one should be talked to like that, and she had heard that tone much too often before. A tone that made the other person feel lesser than the one who had spoken. "Excuse me ma'am." She responded, trying her hardest to keep her voice polite.

Mrs. Black let her eyes scan Hermione, almost trying to determine if she should waste her time saying something to the young girl. But, Hermione took the choice away from the older lady. She nodded to Regulus and gave the Black matriarch an icy look before saying, in the same tone Mrs. Black had just used on her, "Have a good day ma'am." She pushed past the two Blacks towards the exit.

* * *

A/N: My laptop is not charging currently, so I had to type this up on the family computer. I hope you all like it! And sorry for the wait! Leave me a little loving please! It always motivates me to update faster!


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: I hope y'all enjoy this installment! Remember when I said that I would ask y'all a question and the first to answer it would get a character at Hogwarts based on them? Well the question is at the bottom of the chapter! So read, enjoy and answer a question!

* * *

Chapter 20:

Hermione sighed, staring down at the book and parchment in front of her. She had been sitting at her father's desk at the Ministry, studying for her O.W.L.'s. It had been her regular schedule to come to the office around ten, every morning, study for about an hour before her father got off for lunch.

Just as she was about to look at her watch, a purple paper airplane flew thru the crack in the door and landed on the desk in front of her. This was unusual, while many people needed to contact the Minister; most memo's landed on his secretary's desk.

Curious, Hermione picked it up and unfolded the airplane. It was written in her father's handwriting.

_Mia,_

_I got called into an emergency meeting, so I will not be able to eat lunch with you today. I've notified the Ministry cafeteria that you are allowed to use my account if you feel like eating here. Or, you can go home and have Mipsy make something for you. I would rather you don't go anywhere else by yourself. You are, of course, free to study longer at my desk if you need to. I love you._

_Dad_

Hermione stretched her arms and looked at her watch, noting that it was ten after eleven. Rolling her eyes slightly at her father's request that she not go anywhere besides the Ministry or their home, she gathered her textbook, placed her parchment in between its pages, and she made her way to the office door. She hadn't had much interaction with people recently, besides her father and his secretary, so she decided to go downstairs to the cafeteria.

Her father's secretary, Juliet, had already left for lunch, so the floor seemed empty. Normally Juliet would talk to Hermione, even helping her study on occasion. Hermione made her way to the lift, she had avoided going in it since it still reminded her about the battle that they had had in the Department of Mysteries. She clutched the textbook close to her chest as she stepped in the rickety lift and closed her eyes as the door closed, trying to ignore the cool female voice, telling her the departments she was passing, by reciting the characteristics of a Kappa. Suddenly a voice broke into her thoughts, forcing her to open her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Hermione looked up and saw two men, both red-headed with blue eyes, the one who spoke was teller, with darker blue-eyes and looked vaguely familiar.

Hermione nodded, waiting for the face to click with a name.

"What are you doing here little lady?" The same wizard asked, Fabian her mind finally processed.

Hermione cleared her throat and then answered, "I normally eat lunch with my father, but he got caught in a meeting, so he told me to go ahead and eat without him."

Fabian nodded, but his companion, Gideon maybe, seemed confused. Hermione just clutched her textbook tighter towards her chest and closed her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The deep voice didn't belong to Fabian, so it must've been Gideon who asked the question.

Hermione nodded, "I just don't like riding the lift."

* * *

"Minister," Hermione heard Juliet call through the open office door. She was sitting across the room, her head buried in Lily's notes. "Auror Moody is here to see you."

Hermione perked up, curious to see the Head of the Auror Department.

"I'll be out in a few moments Alastor." Her father called from his office.

Hermione listened for the familiar clunk of a wooden leg on the floor, but she didn't see it. She slowly stood up, making her way to Juliet's desk, under the pretense of asking her a question about the notes.

Alastor Moody looked similar to the Alastor Moody she had known, but there were some huge scars missing from his body. Most notably his magical eye was not yet needed, and he had both legs. It was shocking, but Hermione quickly dropped the notes on Juliet's desk and asked if she could explain the wand movements to the Patronus charm, even though she already knew the answer.

"Who're you?" The familiar gruff voice of Alastor Moody asked.

Hermione jerked up, her hand automatically reaching towards her side, where her wand was hidden. She was raised to fight in a war, and those reactions did not go away.

"Relax girlie." Moody's gruff voice became softer, trying to calm the young teenager down, his hand moving slowly, almost invisibly towards his wand. "I just want to know why you're in the Minister's office."

"I'm Hermione Potter." Hermione answered, gripping the handle of her wand, she wouldn't be tricked or surprised by the Auror.

Moody looked her up and down before finally taking his hand off his wand.

* * *

"I met Alastor Moody today." Hermione spoke into Sirius' mirror to her brother

"Really?" James questioned a small smile on his face. "Did he disarm you, or hex you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "he tried to, but I reached my wand first. Then he just questioned me extensively, wanted to know who was in the Minister's office and why."

"You got to your wand before Auror Moody?" That's pretty impressive."

Hermione shrugged, "When someone moves unexpectedly I normally reach for my wand. It's habit." Also, she knew that Moody was prone to curse anything that moved, and ask questions later. But, James didn't need to know that. "How's class going?"

James sighed, "It's going," he shot her a tired grin, "most of the Professors are piling on the homework to get us ready for the N.E.W.T's. Some are struggling more than others. Me and Remus-"

"Remus and I, James." Hermione corrected with a smile.

"Right, Remus and I have been trying to help Peter in a few of the classes."

Hermione cringed at the name, Peter Petegrew still gave her chills, but, she knew that the sixteen-year-old hadn't yet turned sides, or at least she assumed he hadn't. But, she wasn't going to raise the alarm on him just yet. So she tried to hide her distain.

"Well, that's nice of you to help him out."

"Of course, he's one of my best friends. Anything I can do to help him out I will."

Hermione smiled at her brother, he was so much like Harry. While she was the one who helped with homework, Harry would do anything for his friends. "I'm glad you're helping him out." _Even if there is a slight chance he may cause your untimely death in the future._

"Yea, well, I'm going to go to the common room to finish up some homework."

Hermione knew that look all too well, "Well, tell Lily hi from me, alright?"

James blushed briefly before disappearing from the mirror.

* * *

A/N: Alright here is the question, what book is it believed that J. K. Rowling got the idea for the human chess set in _Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone_?


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: I know, I know, it's been forever since I updated! I'm sorry, school has been so hectic, but it's over now, for three weeks at least, and I will hopefully update several times during my holiday. I'm hoping to finish this section of the story before then, but no promises, and don't worry there will be a sequel, or two! And even though I'm almost done, we've got a huge surprise waiting for us in the next two chapters! So make my day and review!

* * *

Chapter 21

"Are you ready for your O.W.L's?"Charlus Potter asked his daughter one morning during breakfast.

Hermione swallowed her toast and took a sip of tea before answering "Yes. I believe so. The only test I was truly worried about was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Auror Moody is determined I do well. So I'm feeling pretty confident."

* * *

"Minister, Auror Mood is here to see you." Juliet called through the silent office. Hermione looked up from Lily's notes, and saw Alastor Moody, looking a little beat up.

"Alastor!" Charlus called from his office sounding almost angry. "You're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be on convalescence leave."

Moody made his way towards the Ministers office, and Hermione heard the familiar clunk that she had always associated with Moody, her Moody. Hermione put down the notes and began to watch the interaction between the head of the Auror Department and her father.

"Minister, I'm fine." Moody's gruff voice spoke, not bothering to lower his voicefor any form of privacy, "I am ready to get back to work."

"Alastor," Charlus spoke quietly and calmly, "you've only been out of the St. Mungo's for two days; I cannot let you go back to work. If you had an Auror who had gotten injured like you did, would you let them come back after two days?"

Moody was silent for a moment before answering, "Minister, there's got to be something I can do. I can't sit around and twiddle my thumbs." His gruff voice was unforgiving.

"Alastor," Charlus' voice dropped, trying to calm the Auror. "I can't send you out on missions. You would just be a liability to your tem, and could cause someone else to get hurt."

Moody paused, thinking, "What about the Academy? I could help with some classes."

Charlus shook his head, "they're in review for the final test, which is in two weeks. There's really nothing else to teach them."

Hermione then got an idea, flipping through Lily's notes quickly until she found the information she was looking for, then she stood up slowly making her way over to Juliet. "I'm not sure if I'll need to know this, but, the text talks about the effects of the Imperious curse, and that it's possible to fight it. But, it doesn't say how to fight it." She spoke quietly enough that it didn't seem like she wanted to be overheard, but loud enough that everything she had said was able to be heard by the two men.

Juliet smiled at the young girl, understanding what she was trying to do. The secretary took the notes from Hermione; before she could answer the question the loud clunk of Moody's new wooden leg filled the small office space.

"What are you working on there, girlie?" Moody's gruff voice sounded in her left ear. Hermione jumped slightly, even though she was expecting him to speak.

"My O.W.L's" she replied, gesturing at the parchment, "Defense is my worst subject, so I'm trying to put a little more effort into it."

Moody nodded, pulling the stack of notes from Juliet. "These are superb notes, did you take them all?"

Hermione shook her head, "Some of them are mine, but my brother's friend gave me most of her notes."

The head Auror and the Minister of Magic exchanged a brief look before Moody spoke again, "well girlie, if you need some help with the Imperious curse, we'd better get started."

* * *

"And since Auror Moody started helping me, some of the other Aurors and those in the Auror Academy have stopped by to help." Hermione continued before taking another bite from her breakfast.

Charlus Potter smiled at his daughter, "I'm glad that you've been able to associate with people other than Juliet and myself."

* * *

"Here you go Auror Moody." Hermione said, handing the grizzled man a stack of parchment. Moody had been able to talk to some of the witches and wizards in the Wizarding Testing Department and had gotten a few copies of past O.W.L exams.

Moody looked up, a little surprised, and then looked down at his watch. "You still have forty-five minutes, are you sure you want to turn it in?"

Hermione nodded and placed the parchment on his desk. Before she could turn to sit down and wait for him to grade the exam, a booming voice rang out through Moody's office. "Moody!" The voice called, a chuckle bubbling underneath the surface. "They move you to baby-sitting duty?"

Moody didn't even look up from the parchment. "I've been promoted from baby-sitting Auror's like you Gideon." He put his quill on the paper before looking up, "Auror Prewitt, this is Hermione Potter. Hermione, this is Gideon Prewitt." He paused before adding in a gruffer voice than he usually used with Hermione, "you on break Prewitt?"

Gideon nodded "Yes sir. I'm on my way to lunch right now."

Moody nodded, looking down at the parchment. "Take Miss Potter with you, she hasn't gotten a break." Before either Gideon or Hermione could protest or comment he continued, "We'll take the Charms practice test when you get back."

Before he could speak again, Gideon held out his arm to Hermione and pulled her up out of her seat. "Well, we'd better get going. I'm not sure about you, but I'm hungry."

Hermione smiled as he looped his arm with hers, leading her towards the lift. "Well I'd hate to keep the hungry from food." Gideon quickly pulled her towards the lift, Hermione was proud of herself, the only amount of fear she showed was a slight flinch as the lift doors closed.

"Still scared of the lift huh?" Hermione started; surprised he would even remember meeting her briefly in the lift before. She just shrugged in answer. Gideon chuckled as more people entered the lift. "I'm meeting my brother, Fabian, for lunch. Are you allowed to leave the Ministry, or should we plan on eating in the cafeteria?"

Hermione bristled at the question. The one thing she couldn't get used to was people treating her like she was so young. Granted, she looked about fifteen, but she had taken care of Harry and Ron for almost seven years. "My father prefers I don't leave the Ministry alone. I'm sure if I left with an Auror, and an Auror trainee I should be fine."

Gideon smiled, "someone doesn't like daddy's rules." Pushing Hermione off of the lift, lightly, into the lobby.

Again Hermione shrugged, "I'm not used to being told what to do, it's kind of aggravating." Hermione felt Gideon nod by her side, and then he stopped short, lifting his right arm, the arm not looped through Hermione's, and waved across the lobby.

"Fabian, over here!"

Hermione looked up, and met the dark blue eyes of Fabian Prewitt. She felt a slight blush creep up her face before looking down at her feet. She wasn't sure why she reacted like that, but she didn't feel much like analyzing it.

"Look who I found holed up with Moody." Gideon's loud voice broke through Hermione's thoughts, as he stopped walking suddenly, "I thought we could save her from Moody's, unique, testing style and get her some lunch."

Hermione looked up at the two brothers, and smiled at Fabian as he hooked his right arm through her empty left and said in a loud booming voice, "Well, we'd better get the little lady some food."

Hermione felt another blush start to creep up her neck as the trio made their way towards the apparition point.


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: So, the power cord to my computer is broken and won't charge my laptop. Luckily my mum has the same computer, but you can't buy just a power cord for a computer. So it looks like I'm in need of a new laptop sometime soon. Well, I hope you enjoy the story, I'm super excited for the next chapter, I was going to put part of it in this chapter, but I wanted to get this up so you could enjoy it. Leave some love (in the forms of reviews) and I will hopefully update in the early part of next week.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22:

"Are you sure this is correct?" Fabian asked, his eyes roaming over the parchment in front of him.

Hermione sighed and exchanged a look with Gideon Prewitt, "Of course I am, the paper is fine, your notes are perfect, you are ready for this." She commented, picking at her lunch. The "this" in question was Fabian's final the next day. Both Hermione and Gideon had been helping Fabian study his notes, and write an outline for his final paper during their, now daily, lunch breaks.

Fabian looked up at his older brother, and the Minister's daughter, and put down the parchment with a nod. "Okay, sorry," He gave Hermione a small smile; "I guess I'm a little nervous."

Hermione chuckled, as Gideon answered, "You, nervous? Never."

"Well," Fabian looked down at his watch, "it's about time to head back to the office, little Mia needs to find out if Auror Moody thinks she's ready for her O.W.L's"

Hermione smiled and pulled out her purse, "Woah," Gideon started, putting his hand on top of the opening, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Paying for my meal," Hermione answered, ignoring Gideon's hand, pushing it out of her way and pulling out three Galleons and handing them over Gideon's head to the waiter, "keep the change."

Gideon looked around, a confused look on his face, "wait, what just happened?"

Hermione shut the clasp on her purse, and began to stand up, "I just paid for lunch. Are we ready to go?"

Gideon just sat in the chair for a moment, "I can't believe you just paid for our food."

Fabian chuckled, gathering the parchment off of the corner table in the small wizarding café, and clasped his older brother on the back, "She's been trying to pay all week, looks like she finally beat you to it."

"Well," Gideon pouted, finally getting out of his seat, "a lady shouldn't have to pay for their meal."

Hermione looped her arm through Fabian's and turned to address Gideon behind her, "I would agree with you, except I got pawned onto you by Auror Moody. I think it's only fair that I pay for lunch." With that she turned to her front, ignoring the indignant huffs coming from the red-head behind her. "So, how does it feel to be almost done with the Auror Academy?"

Fabian's mouth turned up slowly as he began to talk, "It's exciting to get to the end, but nerve-wracking to know that in a week's time I could either be a full-fledged Auror or I could be out on the streets without a job."

"I'm sure you'll get the job. Moody seems to think you have what it takes." Hermione spoke, stepping into the loo entrance to the Ministry. "I'll see you on the other side."

As Hermione stepped into the lobby of the Ministry of Magic she heard a muffled voice coming from her closed bag. She made her way to a corner and opened the clasp and grasped the cool mirror, "Mia, Mia are you there?"

Hermione smiled at the image of her older brother staring back at her, "Yes Jay, I'm here."

The smile that graced James' face was so reminiscent of Harry's rare smile that Hermione felt a heaviness in her chest. It had been easier for her to become immersed in this new life, but every once in a while something would drag her back into the past. "Oh good," James responded, as Hermione felt someone stand beside her, "I won't take too much time, but dad's birthday is coming up and I wanted to put together a few pictures for him, do you think you could grab some from when we were little for me?"

"Yea, no problem, do you want me to bring them with me when I come to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, waving goodbye to Fabian.

"That would be great!" James exclaimed, "I think there are pictures upstairs in storage, if you can't find them I'm sure Mipsy would know."

"Okay James, I'll talk to you later." Hermione said, as James waved goodbye from the other side of the mirror.

"Alright little miss, are you ready to face Moody?" Gideon asked, guiding Hermione towards the lift.

"Of course."

* * *

"Okay girlie, I've been looking over your tests and I do believe you are ready for the written portion of your O.W.L's." Moody's gruff voice reverberated through his small office. "But, I haven't had much of a chance to see how you are with the practical portion of the exams."

Hermione nodded, reaching for her wand. Moody got up and walked around his desk, the clunk of his wooded leg comforting her.

"Alright girlie, normally in a duel you won't have time to get your stance, so you need to be able to get in a comfortable and powerful position in a matter of moments."

Hermione nodded, her feet automatically finding a position. Moody glanced at her feet and body placement and nodded before continuing. "We will start off slow; I would just like to assess your abilities, if you feel the practice duel is getting to difficult just step behind your desk and we will stop the duel then."

Hermione nodded once more, tightening her grip on her wand, unsure how an 'easy' duel would transpire.

"Begin." Moody's gruff voice spoke, raising his wand to the level of his chest.

A bright light came towards her from Moody's wand, and she lost all thoughts. She was back in that forest with Harry and Ron trying to protect them from the Snatchers, trying to get them out alive. Hermione could tell what spells she was casting, the whole duel was a blur in her mind, it could have lasted ten minutes or ten hours. Finally a well placed Stunner hit Alastor Moody in the chest.

"Oh Merlin, Auror Moody I am so sorry." Hermione exclaimed, running towards the stilled Auror. She pushed her sleeves up and whispered "Enervate."

Hermione stepped back from the fallen Auror and put her hands over her mouth, while the Head of the Auror Department pulled himself to his feet. "Never mind then girlie, I think you're ready for the practical exam then."

Hermione reached down to pick up the Auror's wand and hand it to its owner, "What's that?" Moody asked, grabbing the younger witch's right arm, examining the forearm closely.

Hermione tried to pull her arm from the man's strong grip "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Girlie, this is not nothing, you have 'mudblood' carved into your arm."

Hermione nodded, her eyes wandering down to the white scar, "That's what I was to them. I was raised with Muggles, thought I was a Muggle-born. We got caught, and since I was a mudblood, they decided to have some fun with me." She looked up from the scar into Moody's blue eyes and shrugged, "I got lucky, I got away. Others weren't so lucky."

Moody looked into her eyes for a moment before clearing his throat. "Well, the exams are next week, and I think you are ready for them. If you don't get all O's I will be sorely disappointed in you girlie."

Hermione pulled her arm towards her chest, pulling down her sleeve at the same time, "Of course Auror Moody."

"And don't go forgetting who taught you all of this, I will expect a visit or an owl now and again."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Of course."

"Well then, I think it's time you go home. Get some rest, and don't study too much. You are ready."


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: I know it's been like eight years since I've updated, this isn't the most exciting chapter, but it is important for the rest of the story. So please review!

Enjoy!

Chapter 23:

Hermione pushed open a door on the third floor of the Potter Manor, a door that she never remembered being open in the four and a half months that she had been back at her home. She had asked Mipsy where her father had put all of the family photos, since she hadn't seen any around the house since she had come back. Mipsy had told her that shortly after Mia had been abducted her father had asked that all of the family photos be taken down. Mipsy put them all into boxes and took them into this unused guest room on the third floor.

As she opened the door she immediately saw mountains of boxes. She didn't realize how many things had been taken from the main living areas after her mother had passed and she had been kidnapped. Luckily for her each of the boxes was labeled, so she began to search for a box of pictures.

Within about five minutes she found a box labeled "Pictures" which was, of course underneath a few other boxes, one was labeled "Dorea's Papers" and another that was labeled "Mia's Toys" Hermione sighed and began to reach towards the top box, in an attempt to move it so she could get to the pictures. The box was a little high for her to reach the top of it, but she could reach the bottom. She shimmied the box towards the edge, trying to get her fingers to grip on the bottom edges of the box so she could pull the box down to get to the other two boxes. As the box moved towards the edge she attempted to wrap her fingers around it, but she wasn't fast enough and the box fell down on her head.

"Oh shit!" Hermione cried as the box crashed from her head to the floor, "that hurt." She rubbed her head and looked at the papers that had scattered across the hardwood floor. She turned the box over and began to gather the loose papers and place them as neatly as she could back into the box. As she was placing the stacks of papers in the box she noticed a sealed envelope that had fallen in such a way that the front was facing up towards her. It was her mother's perfect cursive handwriting, but what had caught her attention was that it was _her _name that was printed on the front.

She fingered the envelope gingerly, but instead of putting it back in the box it fell out of she decided to put it in the pocket of her jeans.

After picking up the rest of the papers, she could now easily reach the second box stacked on top of the box labeled "Pictures" and got into the box that she needed without anymore instances of falling boxes.

"Jay, I found a few pictures I think you might like for the present. But, I wanted to get your opinion on what you thought was the best one." Hermione said later that night to the mirror that James and Sirius had given her.

"Okay," James nodded from the other end of the mirror, "can you show them to me?"

Hermione laughed, noticing briefly the smile that lit up her brothers face as he heard her laugh. "Of course, that's part of the reason why I wanted to talk to you." She picked up the three pictures she had picked out of the box of family pictures from before she had disappeared. The first one was one at James' fourth birthday celebration where he had a hand full of cake and had reached towards his little sister's face and was squishing the cake and frosting onto her cheek. The second was a picture was outside with Hermione on the swing with James pushing her, both laughing. This was taken most likely when James was five, but it wasn't something Hermione could remember from the sporadic memories she had of her past as a Potter, and the last picture was a formal picture taken when Hermione was three.

"Which one do you like best?" James asked, wanting his younger sisters opinion.

Hermione pointed towards the second one. "I really like this one."

James nodded, "Bring that picture then when you come. Are you excited to come to Hogwarts?"

"Excited about taking my O.W.L's? Not particularly." Hermione said, a small sigh escaping her lips. She had stressed out enough the first time she had taken them, she didn't want to feel that same panic and anxiety she had experienced the first time.

"Don't worry about that, you've been working with Auror Moody right? I'm sure anything he has helped you with is beyond what they'll test you on. Plus you have Evans' notes, and she made almost all O's."

"You know," Hermione said thoughtfully, "if you want Lily to like you, and give you a chance, you may want to refer to her by her given name, not her surname."

James sat there in silence, looking at his sister like she had told him something impossible. It was a look of such astonishment that Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"You know," James said, interrupting her amusement, "I really love to hear you laugh."

Hermione gave him a smile, her mind going back to the last time she had really laughed before coming back to the Potter Manor and the year 1975. It was in the tent with Harry, as they both danced to the small Wizarding Wireless after Ron had left. She felt her smile immediately fall, and tried to put it back on her face, so her brother wouldn't notice. As she looked down, ashamed that she couldn't escape from her memories of her time with Harry, she saw again the sealed envelope that she had found.

"So, while I was looking for the pictures I found an envelope from mum in one of the boxes." Hermione mentioned, reaching with one hand towards the parchment.

"Okay, that makes sense, I mean after she died Dad put most of her stuff away."

"Right, which I get, that's just part of the healing process for him. But, it has my name on the front of it."

"Well, have you opened it?" James asked curiously

Hermione shook her head, "I'm scared of what it says."

"Well," James seemed to pause carefully searching for words, "do you want to know what it says?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't remember a lot about her, and I do want to know what she would write to me."

"Well then," James sent his sister a smile that instantly reminded her of Harry's unsure smile, "what's stopping you?"

Hermione nodded, "will you stay with me while I do?"

James nodded, and motioned for her to open the envelope. She slipped her finger under the seal, and broke it carefully, and pulled the thick parchment out from the envelope. Tears immediately began to pool in her eyes as she looked at her deceased mother's handwriting. Blinking quickly she began to read the letter out loud.

_My Dearest Mia, _

_ My wonderful daughter, I just want you to know how much I truly love you. I was very surprised with the pregnancy of you brother, and was so grateful that he was a boy, for we finally had a male heir to the Potter line after so much time of trying to have a child. Then, soon after I had him we found out we were pregnant again. It was something your father and I did not think was possible. I was scared to have another child, I was too old to be pregnant, and I was scared of having a daughter. _

_ I'm sure you will never read this, I hope you never have to read it. It is so hard being a pureblood female. There are standards you will be held up to, and those are things I would never wish upon another person. I was always so jealous of my muggle-born friends. They had the option to marry whomever they wanted, to dress however they wanted, act without the fear of bringing shame to their family. That is all that I've ever wanted for you. And I will make sure that you will never have to worry about that. _

_ I love you my baby, and I will protect you no matter what. I will do anything for you my sweet daughter, and you will not know the pain I have known by growing up in this society._

_Your loving mother_

Hermione looked up from the parchment and met her brothers confused eyes, "What do you think that means?"


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: Okay, so I hope all of y'all are happy with my hasty (well for me anyway) update. I am almost done with my summer courses, and feel like celebrating. I am also in Florida right now, basically on a vacation. I mean I'm working, but it doesn't really feel like work, plus I get weekends off, so since I'm only 45 minutes from Orlando I will be visiting DisneyWorld and the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. I'm hoping to wait until after that visit to write the next chapter, because Hermione will be going to Hogwarts next chapter, and I would like to visit the closest thing I have to Hogwarts before I write it. Well, please review! I'm hoping to finish this story soon and start on the sequel.

* * *

Chapter 24:

"Mia! I did it!" A loud voice filtered through the small office space of Hermione's father. Hermione looked up from the stack of notes that she had been studying.

Hermione looked at the tall red-head, and gave him a small smile, stacking the hand-written notes as neatly as she could, "did what Fabian?"

Fabian Prewitt gave the young witch an incredulous look, unsure what to make of her remark. "What do you mean did what? I passed Mia! I am going to be an Auror!"

Hermione smiled at the young man, "of course you did. I knew you could do it."

Fabian gave Hermione a brilliant smile, one that made her stomach churn slightly, "this calls for a celebratory lunch! I already got permission from you father, and Auror Moody. They said it would be good for you to take a break from studying this close to your exams."

Hermione sighed, unsure of whether or not she was relieved to have been saved from her mounds of notes. It had all been review for her, and she knew she would do well on the O.W.L's, she had been preparing for her N.E.W.T's for goodness sakes! And she had done well on them the first time around. But, she was still Hermione after all, even if her looks had changed slightly, she had a new last name, and she had been dropped into a different time period. But it would be nice to get out of her father's office for a while.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Hermione asked

Fabian had taken her to a small café in Muggle London, a place her father had never let her go without him present before. And it was nice to be away from the wizarding world for a little bit. Where she wasn't given weird looks for being the "found Potter girl" here she could just be care-free.

"Thank you so much for helping me study, Ms. Potter." Fabian said with an unnecessary flourish, handing her a menu.

Hermione laughed, taking the menu from his hands, "it was no problem Mr. Prewitt, helping you study was just a way to help me study, away from Auror Moody."

Fabian laughed, it was true that the future 'Mad-Eye' Moody had been ruthless in her previous time, but this Auror Moody was almost unbearable. Especially when given a task, like having the Minister's daughter make all O's on her O.W.L's. "Well, at least all of that is over, you go to Hogwarts on Monday to take you exams, correct?"

Hermione sighed, "Correct, I almost wish they would just let me take them at the Ministry. Then at least I wouldn't get strange looks when I just show up at Hogwarts for a week."

"Well, weren't you complaining just the other day that you were missing James?" Fabian looked at her, taking a sip from his soda, "at least he'll be there, and that pretty little red-head you constantly talk to via owl."

"Lily," Hermione inputted.

"Right, Lily." Fabian continued, "And you're going to be going to school there next year, so you might as well get the initial shock over with now, when you can have time later to go home and relax, without worrying about an over-protective brother and Professors breathing down your neck."

"You sound like you have some experience." Hermione noted the way the red-head spoke passionately.

"Of course, I am the youngest Prewitt. By the time I reached Hogwarts I had a sister who was a Sixth year, and a brother who was a Third year. I couldn't do anything without one of them asking what I was up to, insisting I needed help with homework, or studying, never leaving me alone in the common room."

Hermione laughed, "I wouldn't be able to tell you despised it so, you seem so close to Gideon now."

"Well, yes," Fabian started, "now, but while he was in Hogwarts with me?" he shook his head, "but never mind that, you are almost upon your time to take your O.W.L's, are you ready?"

Hermione nodded, putting the menu down in front of her, "I believe so, I don't think there is anything else I, nor anyone else, can stuff into my head without it wanted to explode." And that was the truth, but it wasn't because she had been studying so much for these exams, no, it was because she had been trying to figure out just what her mother had meant by that letter she had left for her daughter.

"Hey," Fabian disrupted Hermione's thoughts, "are you okay? You seem a little out of it."

Hermione gave the other person at the table as bright of a smile that she could manage, "yes, I'm fine. I'm just nervous for next week."

* * *

Hermione found herself once again in the abandoned room that held all of the boxes her father had purged from the Potter Manor. She felt nervous, like she shouldn't be there. She felt the same anxious energy that she had always felt when she had snuck around the castle after curfew with Harry and Ron. She knew that her father wouldn't walk in and discover her, he had an important meeting with the different Department Heads this afternoon, and hopefully the house-elves wouldn't say anything about her going up into this room. She was sure that she wouldn't get in trouble for looking in here, but she didn't want her father to know what she was doing.

Looking around, she saw the stacked boxes, and began to look more carefully for anything that may have been her mother's. Pulling down the box labeled _Dorea's Papers_ and one labeled _Dorea's Personal Items_, she began her search.

* * *

_Sometimes I wish I wasn't a pureblood wizard. That's something I can never say out loud. I have a few muggle-born friends, another thing I cannot say out loud, and they don't know how good they have it not to live up to the pure-blood expectations and standards. I always have to be proper, dress in a way that is appropriate to my station, walk correctly, talk correctly; sometimes it all just makes me want to scream. But, I can't. My whole life is planned out for me because I am a pure-blood female. We are only used to gratify our parents, run a household for our husbands, and raise our children in the same manor that we were raised in. I wish I never had to get married, never had to take part in this continuous cycle. Luckily my father has let Charlus Potter court me, his family is much different than the Black family, it was a surprise to everyone when the match was announced, but it is a good match, since we're not closely related to the Potter line. I never want to have children, but I know I must, my only hope is that I have a boy right away, I'm not sure I could raise a little girl the way I was raised. _


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy with school this semester, and I'm actually procrastinating finishing up my Music Lit homework, so here you go! I only have one more week until finals and then will be on break! Hopefully I can update some more at that time. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25:

_Well, today is the day I marry Charlus Potter. I'm not quite sure how to feel. Most girls dream of their weddings from the time that they were a little girl, but I've only just seen it as a necessary step. I am glad my father agreed to Charlus' proposal for courtship. I'm not sure I would have had a happy marriage with some of the other young men that were interested. At least Charlus is a good man, and he comes from a good, and very wealthy family. It's because of this I've seem to have made the best match with my marriage. All of the other Slytherin girls are very happy for me, for that is all they have ever wanted in a relationship, someone who will take care of them. _

* * *

Hermione had been flipping through some of her mother's journals for the better part of the afternoon, when she heard the chime indicating her dad had apparated home. She quickly shoved the journal, along with a few photo albums and letters underneath her pillow, and pulled out the notes that she was supposed to be studying just as she heard her father's footsteps on the stairs.

"Mia?" He called, reaching his daughters door

Hermione did a quick visual sweep of the room to make sure nothing that she had snuck in there was visible, "in here."

Charlus Potter knocked lightly on his daughter's door before entering her room. "How is everything going?"

Hermione lifted her notes off of the bed "Just doing some quick review before Monday."

Her father nodded, "I was a little worried when you didn't show up to the office today."

Hermione nodded, "I just didn't want any interruptions today." Which wasn't a lie, even if she hadn't been studying all morning, like she was suggesting.

"Alright, Mipsy is making supper, it should be ready in about ten minutes, so you can put your notes away and we'll eat."

Hermione smiled slightly, noticing once again how nervous her father was around her. He still wasn't sure how to handle the daughter he had thought he lost years ago.

Hermione hadn't had too much time to herself over the weekend, her father seemed to think that because she was going to Hogwarts on Monday, that it meant she was really leaving for good. No matter how many times she had reassured him that she would only be gone during the day, when he didn't normally see her anyway. Charlus also seemed determined to keep his daughter away from 'studying' in her room, meaning she had no time to peruse her mother's journals. They were intriguing to her, showed her a side to her mother that she hadn't yet seen, and had started to explain just why she would have taken her own life.

Finally Monday morning rolled around, and early morning brought a light knock to her door.

"Mia?" Charlus' Potter's voice called through the wood, "we need to leave in an hour."

Hermione rolled out of bed and began to get dressed. As she wasn't technically a student of Hogwarts yet, she had no Hogwarts uniform, so she simply put on a pair of plain black robes over a simple grey pencil skirt, and white button up shirt. After packing everything she thought she would need for the day into a shoulder bag, extra quills, parchment, ink, and a few pages of notes, along with her mother's journal, charmed to look like a text book, she walked down the stairs.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Her father asked looking over his daughter over the breakfast table.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I'm ready."

And her father led her to the fireplace, threw the floo powder into the fire, and yelled "Dumbledore's office!"

As she stepped out of the green flames, Hermione saw the smiling face and twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore, and standing next to him, was the familiar face of her brother James.

"Mia!" He exclaimed pulling her into a hug, "are you ready for some tests!"

Hermione laughed and nodded against his neck, feeling at home in the past for the first time.


	27. Chapter 26

A/N: I know I know! I've pretty much fallen off the map, but in my defense my computer broke, and then the past week or so I have been so sick with the flu that I honestly thought I was going to die. I just really wanted to get this out to you guys before I started back up at school.

Also I think there will only be one more chapter in this 'Section' and then I will start the sequel with her starting back up at Hogwarts. I've become frustrated that she isn't there yet, there is only so much I can do whilst she is just waiting around at home.

* * *

Chapter 26:

Hermione wasn't really listening to James as he pulled her down stairs towards the Great Hall. He had placed his arm around her shoulders, and sounded so excited that it had reminded her of another time. Harry had always been her best friend, her brother. There were days, when they were in their younger years, that Harry would pull Hermione towards the Great Hall in a similar manner, telling her about Quidditch practice, and now Hermione was just trying to enjoy the feeling of having that closeness with someone once again.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts; it seemed that it didn't take as long as it should have to make it to the Great Hall. James went to pull open the door and Hermione froze. James wasn't expecting her to stop and tripped over the weight of half of his body not progressing forward like the other half.

"Mia, are you alright?" James asked, turning towards his younger sister

Hermione just shook her head, "I can't go in there."

James took her by the shoulders and crouched down a little so that he could look right into her brown eyes, "what's wrong?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "everyone is going to be looking at me and talking about me." She shrugged before continuing, it wasn't something that had overly bothered her before, but then again, she had never been at a new school where she was the only new student, "I don't want to be different." Or at least not mocked or made fun of because of her new situation.

James took his sister into his arms, "Don't worry, I won't let them say anything to you."

Hermione managed a small smile, "I don't think that will work Jay."

"We'll see," and without warning James opened the heavy wood doors.

The chatter continued for a moment after the door opened, but shortly after a few people had looked up and realized that someone unknown was with James Potter. Of course everyone had been following the story of the kidnapped Potter, and of course they knew that she was coming today to take her O.W.L's

Hermione froze, trying not to look at anyone in the Hall, just trying to follow her brother whilst looking straight ahead, knowing that she couldn't look down, looking down meant weakness.

Suddenly she heard a slightly familiar voice call out "Mia!" and a blur of red hair flew from the Gryffindor table towards the younger looking girl and enveloped her in a hug, having to hug James as well, since the boy was not going to let go of his younger sister. "Come, sit with me." The red-head said pulling the two siblings towards the table.

Hermione snuck a look at her brother who was, in between glaring at half of the people in the Great Hall, was looking quite pleased to be near Ms. Evans.

Lily pulled the two of them towards the table and pulled Hermione into the seat next to her. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione stared at the table, and shrugged, "Alright I guess, a little nervous about being here."

Lily nodded, "It'll be alright, have you eaten yet?"

* * *

James hesitated outside the Great Hall, "Mia, are you sure you'll be alright here?"

Hermione gave a slight chuckle, while she began to wring her hands, "I'll be fine, besides you have to get to class."

James nodded, but before he could say anything Sirius, Remus and Peter had come into the Entrance Hall. "Come on James, we're going to be late for Transfiguration." Remus said, giving a small smile to Hermione. "Good luck on your exams Mia."

"Thanks." She then gave her brother a little push, "go. I'll be perfectly fine."

James allowed himself to be taken towards his next class by his friends, leaving Hermione all alone waiting outside the Great Hall. She began pacing slowly trying to calm her nerves. She wasn't sure exactly why she was nervous, she had already taken these exams, and she had prepared for these exams just as much as she had the first time around, but she wasn't here with Harry and Ron. Ron wasn't trying to ask her for any type of review while trying to eat as much as he could before going into to examination, and Harry wasn't sitting down, brooding about anything. It made Hermione feel truly alone.

Finally the doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor Tofty ushered the students into the newly formed testing center and showed them towards the desks.

* * *

So far the O.W.L's were going perfectly fine for Hermione. She had kept to herself for most of the two weeks, just taking the tests, eating lunch with James and Lily and then going through the practicals in the afternoon almost on autopilot.

But, tonight was the Astronomy practical, which meant that while she could go home after the written exam, it honestly didn't make any sense. So directly after she finished the exam she made her way to the library in order to wait for the Great Hall to open for lunch.

Quickly looking through the shelves of the library, she pulled down a book on physical description of constellations and she dug through her bag for the notes that she had compiled both from her own studies; the notes Lily had given her, and what she had remembered about the O.W.L she had taken previously. Most of the tables at the Library were taken by other fifth years trying to get in some last minute studying, but her favorite table was open in the back corner. Smiling slightly, she headed towards the table and began to spread her notes out.

Here she finally felt like she was at home. This hadn't changed, this was the table that she normally sat at to study, and even the smell of the library was the same.

Suddenly she felt the table shudder as someone put down some books, "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is taken."

She looked up and locked eyes with familiar grey eyes, "Of course." She moved her notes around so that there was room for the other person. "How are you doing Regulas?"

He gave the brunette a tight smile, "I'm alright, just trying to get through these tests, the same as anyone else."

Hermione nodded, "Well, do you need any help going over anything?"

Regulas shook his head, "I just needed somewhere quiet, and you took the only quiet table in here."

Hermione went back to going over her notes in silence, vaguely aware that there were students in the library that we giving the table curious glances, but the table they were at was the least visible in the massive library. After a while of both parties studying silently, Regulas began to gather up his notes and books, when Hermione looked up the young boy just gestured down to his wrist, "It's time for lunch. I'll see you at the Astronomy Tower."

Hermione nodded, and began to gather her own notes and books, and followed the youngest Black towards the Great Hall.

* * *

She had spent the afternoon in the Gryffindor common room, sitting with James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and surprisingly Lily Evans. It was a rather calm evening, and Hermione had enjoyed being with people her own age. But, now it was nearing midnight, and James was leading his younger sister towards the Astronomy Tower, since she wasn't supposed to know where it was. James had gotten permission from Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall to take Hermione to the Astronomy Tower after curfew, which she was grateful for. It was hard for Hermione to walk through the castle at night, for it reminded her of all the times that her, Ron and Harry would sneak out. In fact, being in the castle at all was becoming very hard for her, and she had only been here on and off for the past two weeks.

"Well," said James giving his sister a slight squeeze, "this is where I leave you." They had already made it to the landing in front of the Astronomy Tower. "You have everything right? Your quill, extra parchment, your telescope?"

Hermione gave a slight chuckle "Yes, I'm ready."

"Okay, well, good luck. I'm sure you'll make an O, you've been studying very hard for this."

Hermione shrugged, "Well, when you have nothing else to do, besides sit around all day."

"Right," James turned away from the landing, then turned back, "are you sure you don't want me to come back and take you to Dumbledore's office? It's not a problem for me at all. I don't want you to get lost in the dark."

"I'll be fine, I've gone to Dumbledore's office enough that I know I can find it, even in the dark." Oh how true that statement was, even if her brother didn't know that. "Besides, you still have exams tomorrow, and I don't want you to be tired during them."

James started to open his mouth, but then seemed to realize arguing with his younger sister was not going to go well for him, so he closed it fairly quickly. "Okay, well since I won't see you again, I guess this is goodbye."

"It's just one more week before summer vacation, I think you'll survive until then." Hermione laughed as the tall boy pulled her into a hug, "I need to go, I can't be late for the exam."

And she turned towards the stairs and made her way up to the tower. When she reached the top of the stairs, she noticed that most of the spaces had been taken already, but there was a spot open next to Regulas Black. Hermione wasn't sure why the young Slytherin was so nice to her, but she appreciated being able to set her stuff up.

Regulas gave her a slight smile and moved his stuff over so that she could more easily access the seat next to him. She smiled back and began to set up her own telescope looking out into the blackness of the grounds.

_Red flashes of light blasted towards Hagrid's hut. Everyone around her was confused, she even thought she had heard Lavender Brown say that Hagrid had been doing much better in classes, so why would Umbridge try and make him leave._

_ It almost seemed to happen in slow motion, Professor McGonagall had tried to stop Umbridge and her Ministry lackeys from hurting the gentle half-giant. Hermione could hear them call her a coward from her vantage point on the tower, and then their wands turned on the Gryffindor head of house, and she went down so easily. _

Hermione felt someone shake her arm, she turned and met the familiar grey eyes of Sirius, only there was something different, they were full of life, and not quite the same as she remembered. '_It's Regulas, you silly girl. You have to stop being pulled into the past, or future rather.'_

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly, looking genuinely concerned.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, sorry, I'm just a little nervous."

Regulas nodded, turning towards the mediator for the exam

_'I can't wait to get out of here.' _Was the last thought Hermione had before beginning to fill out her star chart.


End file.
